Only Love
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Kau sangat bodoh! Kau tahu aku selalu menyakitimu. Namun kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan? Hanya demi anakmu yang kau tuduhkan padaku sebagai anakku? TaoRis Slight KrisYeol, HunTao
1. Two Kinds of Trouble

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Tao, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen (cameo)**

**Pair: Kris x Tao. Slight Kris x Chanyeol, Sehun x Tao**

**Genre: Romance, Sad**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnant *favorit saya :p**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 1 of 5**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Kau sangat bodoh! Kau tahu aku selalu menyakitimu. Namun kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan? Hanya demi anakmu yang kau tuduhkan padaku sebagai anakku?**

**Note: meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisTao Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

…

Tao berjalan dengan was-was luar biasa. Ia memegang tali tas selempangan yang ia gunakan. Melirik kiri, kanan, belakang sesekali. Sungguh, ia merasa hidupnya tidak tenang. Sebenarnya ia ingin kembali ke Qingdao saja karena hal ini. namun beberapa hal menahannya untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Kota di mana Universitas Yonsei, tempat ia menuntut ilmu, berada. Tidak, bukan hanya ini alasannya untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Ada hal lain.

Matahari baru saja tenggelam. Hari sudah gelap. Kota selalu ramai sebenarnya. Namun pria ini lebih memilih mengambil jalan pintas melalui gang yang sepi supaya ia cepat sampai di apartmentnya. Dan yang membuatnya tak tenang adalah, hampir setiap hari ada satu orang. Pria yang mengejar Tao. Pria itu tergila-gila dan terobsesi dengan bocah panda ini. cara pria itu mengejar bagaikan seekor serigala yang ingin menerkam seekor kelinci, tidak, dalam kondisi ini, menerkam seekor panda. Ah, persetan dengan itu. Pria itu memang sangat mesum. Beruntungnya, ia selalu lolos dari kejarannya karena Tao dengan segera memasuki apartment dan ia tinggal dengan seseorang yang ditakuti pria mesum itu.

Seharusnya Tao bisa melawannya karena ia memiliki dasar seni beladiri. Kau tentu tahu jenis apa itu. Sebuah seni beladiri yang sering mengikutsertakan toya, pedang dan nunchuck. Sayangnya, pria mesum itu adalah senior wushu-nya ketika SMA dan ia lebih kuat daripada Tao. Sebut saja pria itu Kai. Tapi Kai takut kepada Baekhyun, pria yang tinggal bersama Tao. Baekhyun memiliki dasar Aikido tingkat master. Tao tidak pernah melaporkan itu pada Baekhyun. Bocah ini memang bodoh!

Ia berjalan semakin cepat. Ketika dirasakannya hawa manusia, ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tahu, itu Kai. Ia mengenal hawa jahatnya. Adegan kejar-kejaran di dalam gang itupun tak ter-elakkan. Mereka sama-sama berlari seperti kesetanan.

PRAAANG!

Tao melempar tempat sampah logam ke arah Kai, sekedar menunda gerakan Kai. Tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. Ia mulai kelelahan. Kecepatan larinya perlahan berkurang.

GREPPP

"Aaah…!" teriak Tao pelan ketika ia merasa seseorang menangkap tubuhnya kasar dari belakang.

"Jangan lari lagi, Huang Zi Tao!" Kai menahan Tao dalam pelukan paksanya dan menampilkan smirk. Apa tujuan pria ini menangkap Tao? Tentu untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Ia tak pernah merasa setergila-gila begini kepada orang lain. Hanya Tao.

Tao berontak dan menghempaskan sentuhan Kai. Itu berhasil. Ia kembali berlari.

"Hey! Sialan!" teriak Kai.

Dan akhirnya Kai gagal lagi ketika Tao melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartmentnya dan langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 11.

"Hosh… hosh…" nafasnya tak karuan. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aaah…" ia memegangi perut bagian bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Tapi untung saja hanya sebentar.

"Tadi itu hampir saja…" gumamnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin.

Ting.

Hingga pintu lift terbuka dan ia melangkah menuju 'rumah'nya dengan tenang.

…

"Hyung…" Tao menyapa dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar begitu lesu. Ia baru saja tiba. Entah dari mana. Setelannya seperti ketika ia pergi ke kampus. Dengan t-shirt biasa, tas selendang dan hoodie abu-abu yang ia tenteng. Ia berdiri terpaku di belakang sofa yang sedang diduduki Baekhyun. Manusia bertubuh imut –untuk seukuran seorang pria- itu sedang menonton TV. Ia tak terlihat begitu antusias karena acara TV itu hanya pelampiasan saja baginya yang bingung untuk melakukan apa. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh pada Tao.

"Hm…?" namun ia menyahut. Meskipun agak malas. Ia menekan-nekan tombol remote karena bingung juga ingin menonton apa. Tidak ada yang seru baginya. Ya… untuk saat ini seperti itu.

"Kau sudah pulang." Lanjut Baekhyun. Masih menatap layar TV.

"Ya…"

"Mau kutemani mandi? Aroma tajammu tercium sampai sini"

"Hyung!" Tao merasa sebal. Ia menghentakkan kaki.

"Aw…" lalu meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh.

"Temani aku mandi…" pintanya. Baekhyun langsung mematikan TV. Akhirnya. Inilah yang ia tunggu tunggu. Suatu aktivitas yang membuatnya tak harus memfokuskan lagi kornea matanya pada objek subjektif pada layar plasma itu.

Ia sudah biasa menemani Tao mandi karena Tao takut mandi sendiri.

Mereka tinggal berdua di apartment sederhana ini. mereka bukan saudara. Baekhyun sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka sudah saling menyayangi. Sangat. Dan tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Awalnya Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di sini, jauh dari kedua orangtuanya. Hingga sepasang manusia paruh baya menitipkan Tao padanya. Katanya sih supaya biaya apartmentnya ditanggung berdua, supaya lebih ringan. Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ia juga bukan tipikal yang penuh dengan privasi. Ia senang menyambut Tao saat itu.

…

Tao ingin berendam saat ini. maka mereka merendam tubuh mereka dalam bathub dengan air hangat dan busa lembut yang melimpah. Baekhyun terlihat senang ketika memainkan partikel-partikel yang saling berjauhan itu. Sesekali meiupkannya pada Tao dan akhirnya hinggap di atas kepala dongsaengnya yang telah basah dengan sampo itu. Rasa bosannya hilang total. Namun Tao tetap terlihat murung. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Baiklah sayangku… kau punya masalah apa hari ini, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hamil…" jawabnya. Sangat, sangat, sangat lesu. Dan suaranya mengecil. Ia masih malu-malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan menggelikan.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata kecilnya. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Ia tidak menyangka tentang kabar ini. dongsaeng kesayangannya ternyata telah ternodai…

"B-bagaimana bisa…" ia masih syok. Hingga ia melihat Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memejamkan matanya dan dua tetes air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata pandanya. Benar-benar terlihat kasihan.

Baekhyun memegang pundak kokoh Tao yang terus saja menunduk.

"Ayo kita menuju shower. Kurasa punggungmu sudah bersih kusikati tadi. Kita bicarakan masalah ini setelah kita selesai mandi, hm?" ajak Baekhyun. Awalnya Tao tak menyahut. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan keduanya bangkit dari bersama-sama. Menuju shower untuk membersihkan diri setelah sekitar 10 menit berendam. Hanya 10 menit? Ya. Baekhyun tak dapat melihat kesedihan di wajah lucu Tao terlalu lama.

…

Mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang. Bertelanjang dada. Hanya boxer yang mereka kenakan. Dan selimut tebal menutupi hingga ke paha mereka. Karena mereka berniat setelah ini akan langsung memejamkan mata untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Baiklah. ceritakan" Baekhyun mempersilahkan.

Flashback

_Sepulang berbelanja dari minimarket, Tao melihat seorang pria yang dikenalnya, berwajah murung. Pria itu hanya terlihat melamun. Pandangannya kosong ke arah depan. Tepatnya ke jalan raya. Dengan kantong pelastik berisi belanjaan, Tao menghampirinya._

"_Kris Gege…?" sapanya. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum pahit. Tao jadi makin penasaran ada apa?_

"_Hai" hanya sebuah balasan singkat._

"_Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu meskipun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kris. namun ia tidak bisa untuk melihat salahsatu kenalannya bersedih. Kris hanya menggeleng pelan._

"_Ayolah ceritakan padaku. Aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik" ujarnya._

"_Ikutlah ke apartmentku. Akan kuceritakan."_

"_Baiklah"_

…

"_Oh. Jadi kau tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan. Hanya kesalahpahaman namun pacarmu marah padamu?"_

"_Ya. Karena dia tidak tahu kebenarannya seperti apa…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Tao."_

"_Ya…? Er… hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

Flashback off

"Kau itu baik atau bodoh?" marah Baekhyun. Tao hanya terdiam. Ya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Tao memiliki masalah serius tentang seorang pria gila yang mengejarnya hampir setiap hari dan beban hidupnya ditambah lagi dengan datangnya pria gila lain yang justru tak diduga bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan keperjakaan Tao yang selama ini telah susah payah dijaganya dari Kai.

"Kau terlalu polos!" lanjutnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak menikmati persetubuhan itu, sungguh!" ujar Tao.

"Tapi kau diam saja meskipun tidak membalas. Iya kan? lalu kenapa kau tidak berontak?"

"Entahlah Hyung. Aku bingung saat itu harus melakukan apa. Kalau aku menolak, aku takut ia menyakitiku…"

"Kau bisa melawan. Kau kuat, Tao!"

"Tidak kusangka, ia lebih kuat dariku…"

"Tidak mungkin…" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sekarang kau juga kan yang tanggung akibatnya" lanjutnya. Tao menunduk.

"Ya sudah. Aku mengerti. Besok kan kau tidak ada mata kuliah. Aku akan mengambil cuti. Kita akan membahas lagi masalah ini besok. Oke?"

"Hyung, jangan karena aku membuat masalah, kau jadi cuti. Gajimu akan dipotong. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. aku bisa mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri"

"Kita lalui bersama-sama, Tao. Kau harus menurut padaku. Dan sekarang, kau harus tidur. Kau harus mulai banyak istirahat. Dan mungkin sebaiknya… kau berpakaian malam ini."

"Tidak usah, Hyung… aku akan menyelimuti diriku hingga sebatas leher"

Merekapun berbaring saling membelakangi. Menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher, seperti yang Tao inginkan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tao melakukan hal yang sama. Namun ia kembali meneteskan air mata.

…

"Jadi… ada masalah apa kau memintaku datang kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia telah duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Tao hamil." Baekhyun to the point. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun." Tanggap Chanyeol yang memang terkejut.

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang menghamilinya?" Baekhyun menguji. Hanya basa-basi. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tentu tidak tahu. Chanyeol hanya diam. Tak menanggapi bahkan hanya sekedar menggeleng.

"Pacarmu." Jawabnya sendiri. Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas. Chanyeol pikir apa ia barusan salah dengar?

"Pacarku? Kris? hahaha. Tidak mungkin." Sebenarnya ia setengah percaya.

"Itu benar! Kris Gege!" ujar Tao. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Airmatanya mulai mengalir ketika Tao menceritakan semuanya. Baiklah, Baekhyun adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Jadi tidak mungkin ia bohong. Apalagi perkara sebesar ini. padahal setelah kesalahpahaman Chanyeol yang lalu pada Kris, ia menemukan bukti kuat bahwa Kris tidak bersalah. Mereka baru saja berbaikan. Tapi masalah baru muncul baginya.

Baekhyun bangkit. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan sisa tangis di pelukannya.

"Chanyeolku~ ini bukan salah Tao. Percayalah…" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan. Ia mendorong Chanyeol. Memegangi kedua pundaknya. Membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Mata besar Chanyeol telah basah.

"Ada dua kemungkinan Kris melakukan itu. Kemungkinan pertama, ia memang pria baik namun saat itu ia sedang khilaf dan tak bermaksud melampiaskannya pada Tao. Kemungkinan kedua, Kris adalah pria brengsek jadi ia sengaja melakukannya." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia menghapus airmata Chanyeol menggunakan kedua ibujarinya.

"Yang mana saja… tidak ada yang bagus…" balas Chanyeol.

"Aku harus move on secepatnya…" lanjutnya. Baekhyun dan Tao terkejut. Benar-benar jawaban yang tak disangka-sangka.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Anak itu terlanjur telah mengikat Kris dan Tao. Aku terpaksa harus melepaskannya. Lagipula kalaupun Kris adalah pria baik-baik, ia pasti bisa menahan nafsunya saat itu. Untuk apa aku memaksakan hubunganku dengannya? Perasaan kami sudah pasti tidak akan pernah tenang ketika menjalaninya lebih jauh…" jelas Chanyeol. Hatinya benar-benar keberatan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku berhubungan dengan seorang pria brengsek?" Tanya Tao. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tidak seperti itu sayang~ hanyasaja… anak itu membutuhkan ayahnya. Mereka harus bersama. Kalian harus bersama." Ujar Chanyeol penuh kesabaran.

"Bagaimana jika ia menolak dan kalaupun dipaksakan, ternyata dia bukan yang terbaik untukku?" Tanya Tao.

"Cobalah dulu…" jawab Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Hyung…" ucap Tao. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan ia tersenyum tulus.

"Kau anak baik. Aku mengenalmu Tao. Kita sudah menjadi teman dekat…" ujar Chanyeol.

"Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, apakah Kris akan bersedia menerima Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Siapa tahu saja. Mungkin ia menyukai Tao, sebenarnya. Itulah sebabnya ia memperkosa Tao." Jawab Chanyeol.

"hei. Di mana-mana orang memperkosa karena nafsu. Bukan cinta. Kalau cinta, ia tidak akan memaksa orang yang dicintainya untuk disetubuhinya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Pokoknya coba saja…" Chanyeol kukuh dengan opininya. Tao menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Hyung…" dan ia mulai menumpahkan kembali airmatanya. Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu begitu hangat.

…

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku hanya menganggap Tao sebatas teman, tidak lebih!" itulah reaksi Kris.

BUGGGHHH!

Bogem mentah telah mendarat di wajah mulus Kris.

"Kau telah menghancurkan hidup adikku lantas kau akan melarikan diri?! Kau harus mau!" Baekhyun seperti mengamuk. Di apartment Kris. di hadapan Chanyeol dan Tao. Nafasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar marah. Ia marah pada Kris, untuk Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Aish! Baiklah terserah kau saja!"

"Bagus. Kuharap kau menjaga Tao dengan baik. Kalau tidak, kau mati." Ancam Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao merinding mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol… bagaimana denganmu…?" Kris bertanya dengan wajah memelas. Ia berharap Chanyeol mengeluarkan reaksi seperti yang diekspektasikannya.

"Kau telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal. Kau harus menanggung akibatnya. Dan akupun harus menanggung sakit hati karenanya. Aku akan berkencan dengan orang lain." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya. Meskipun sulit baginya.

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Xing Zhao Lin" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa?! Teman band-mu yang tingginya 194cm itu?!" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa hah?"

"Tidakkah dia terlalu berondong untukmu? Bocah itu kelahiran tahun 97! Dia tidak akan bisa melindungimu!" ujar Kris.

"Memang kenapa? Terserah aku dong mau mengencani siapa. Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang Tao akan tinggal di sini bersamamu. Semua barang-barang Tao akan menyusul besok. Tao, kau tidak boleh kedinginan ketika kau tidur, dan kapanpun. Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Baekhyun. Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

Kris berjalan cepat menghampiri Tao yang terlihat ketakutan. Baekhyun tidak ada di sini untuk melindunginya. Kris mengguncangkan tubuh Tao agak kasar.

"Aaah…" ringis Tao. Lengannya terasa sakit.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku terpaksa tinggal denganmu sekarang!" ujar Kris.

"Kau tidur di luar saja!" lanjutnya. Tao membelalakkan matanya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

BLAMMM!

Kris membanting pintu setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tao mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia terpaksa. Dan tak ada selimut di sana. Padahal malam ini begitu dingin. Ia hanya memeluk bantal sofa.

…

How? Kamu ingin kelanjutan ceritanya seperti apa? Bilang aja


	2. Always Mad Then Apologize

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Tao, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen (cameo)**

**Pair: Kris x Tao. Slight Kris x Chanyeol, Sehun x Tao**

**Genre: Romance, Sad**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnant *favorit saya :p**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 2 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/ hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Kau sangat bodoh! Kau tahu aku selalu menyakitimu. Namun kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan? Hanya demi anakmu yang kau tuduhkan padaku sebagai anakku?**

**Note: meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisTao Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

…

Tengah malam di sekitar Yonsei begitu dingin. Mungkin suhunya mencapai sebelas derajat Fahrenheit. Ditambah lagi kegiatan malam di kota ini minim, tak seperti di Seoul –yang notabene ibukota Korea Selatan- yang semakin malam semakin ramai. Makin dinginlah daerah ini karena kurangnya global warming yang bisa ditimbulkan dari panasnya suhu tubuh manusia yang sedang bermetabolisme ketika melakukan banyak pergerakan.

Kris terbangun. Bukan. Bukan karena ia kedinginan. Melainkan karena perasaan bersalah menghantui.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menghampiri Tao yang dilihatnya tertidur pulas –terlihat dari dengkuran halusnya yang damai- meskipun terlihat sedang mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri saking dinginnya. Padahal ia telah memakai mantel, syal dan sarung tangan yang ia pakai sejak berada di apartment Baekhyun. Ya… itu semua sia-sia.

Kris menyentuh pipi Tao dengan ragu. Rasanya gengsi sekali harus menyentuh wajah seseorang yang kelihatannya menyukainya sementara ia sendiri enggan bahkan hanya sekedar meliriknya. Bisa-bisa nanti Tao ke-ge-er-an. Ya, itu jika bocah panda itu terjaga. Namun untungnya anak itu sedang tidur. Jadi ia tak akan tahu kalau Kris menyentuhnya.

Kris agak terkejut. Dingin sekali. Sepersekian detik kemudian rasa itu langsung menjalar ke satu bagian tubuh Kris. namun ia masih bisa menjaga reaksinya.

"Hei." Kris mengguncangkan tubuh Tao malas. Bermaksud membangunkannya.

Tao melenguh. Membuka matanya perlahan. Dan langsung terduduk karena terkejut melihat Kris tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Gege…" ujarnya dengan suara lembutnya. Begitu kontras dengan wajah sangar dan postur tubuh tingginya. Suara itu serupa dengan susu yang perlahan dituangkan ke dalam gelas. Akan membuat hati seseorang yang mendengarnya merasa tenang. Begitupun yang sempat dirasakan Kris ketika pertama kali ia mendengarnya saat awal perkenalan mereka. Ya… saat itu Chanyeol yang periang dengan antusias memperkenalkan Kris kepada Tao sebagai kekasih Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol bangga memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang tampan dan tinggi. Namun siapa sangka seseorang yang dibangga-banggakannya itu pada akhirnya justru malah 'menyentuh' Tao. Meskipun tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ironis sekali.

"Baiklah. kau boleh tidur di kamarku. Bersamaku. Dan aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Kris. sebenarnya ia enggan untuk melakukannya. Namun ada dua alasan mengapa ia akhirnya bersedia. Pertama, ia takut mati di tangan Baekhyun karena tidak menjaga Tao dengan baik. Kedua, ia juga adalah manusia yang masih memiliki nurani dan merasa tak tega melihat seorang bocah polos –ditambah hamil- memeluk erat tubuhnya karena merasa kedinginan. Kenapa tadi setidaknya Kris tidak melemparkan barang selembar selimut pada Tao? Kris juga berpikir jika ia ada di posisi Tao, ia pasti akan merasa tersiksa. Sementara dirinya saja masih merasa kedinginan meskipun berada di dalam kamar tidur yang disuplai udara hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh penghangat ruangan.

"Kau tidak sedang mengigau kan…?" Tanya Tao. Karena memang sulit dipercaya Kris mengatakan itu. Padahal meskipun Kris mengajaknya untuk tidur di dalam kamarnya, ia bisa saja kan menentukan Tao untuk tidur di lantai. Tapi ini… bersamanya? Artinya Tao akan tidur satu ranjang dengan Kris bukan? Bahkan Kris mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjaga Tao.

"Cepatlah. Aku hanya tidak mau terkena kutukan Baekhyun si Hobit itu. Dia itu kejam sekali." Jelasnya. Baiklah, itu memang benar. Namun untuk alasan yang kedua, ia tidak mau mengatakannya. Pokoknya ia gengsi. Ia pikir jangan sampai Tao merasa terbang di udara.

"Baiklah…" jawab Tao dengan senang hati. Meskipun ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya. oh ayolah… Kris adalah salah satu sosok manusia yang pernah membuat Tao trauma selama beberapa hari. Pemerkosaan memang bukanlah kasus yang mudah. Sebenarnya saat itu ia bisa saja lapor polisi. Namun ia tahu jika Kris ditangkap polisi hanya akan membuat Chanyeol sedih. Ia tak ingin membuat pria periang bermata bundar nan cemerlang itu sakit. Chanyeol adalah orang kedua yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri setelah Baekhyun.

Kris menyambung langkah ke kamar diikuti Tao di belakangnya. Tao memperhatikan punggung kokoh Kris. kelihatannya kuat sekali. Ia pikir mungkin lebih kuat daripada punggungnya sendiri –yang sudah jelas sangat kuat-. Sejenak ia juga berpikir apakah punggung kokoh itu akan melindunginya kelak? Bukannya hanya menggunakannya untuk menyakitinya seperti saat itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka langsung berbaring saling berhadapan di atas ranjang yang berukuran sedang.

Kris memperhatikan wajah Tao. Ia akui ia memang begitu sebal dengan Tao, meskipun semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah polos Tao, ia jadi kasihan dan tidak bisa marah padanya terlalu lama.

"Waktu itu aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu. Aku juga tak bermaksud menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Padahal kau anak baik. Kenapa aku bisa sampai menyakitimu?" ujar Kris. ia mencubit pipi Tao karena gemas. Ia dan Tao bahkan kaget sendiri dengan hal itu. Bukankah baru saja ia bertekad dalam hati untuk tidak membuat Tao seperti melayang di udara karena sentuhannya? Meskipun sebelumnya sudah jelas Kris pernah 'menyentuh' Tao hingga yang terdalam. Namun di antara merekapun tahu bahwa itu bukanlah perbuatan dari hati. Melainkan sebuah pelampiasan dari kegelapan hati. Tapi sekarang mungkin ia mulai menyukai Tao. Menyukainya dalam satu sudut pandang, yaitu raganya. Di sisi lain, ia membenci jiwa Tao.

Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Tao. Tao tersenyum. Tidak merasa kaget lagi dengan apapun yang terjadi dalam hari-harinya. Karena semua hal bisa saja terjadi tanpa diduga.

Iapun memejamkan matanya.

…

Tengah malam berikutnya. Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Memegangi ulu hati. Merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman. Seolah ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dahsyat di dalam lambungnya.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

"Huek…"

Di sana ia memuntahkan saliva. Ya. Hanya saliva. Hanya mual, sebenarnya. Tak perlu capek-capek berjalan ke kamar mandi. Namun jika ia menahannya juga ia akan merasa lebih tersiksa.

Kris mendengar itu. Ia juga jadi merasa mual. Ia segera memasuki kamar mandi.

"Gege? Apa yang-" ujar Tao bingung yang melihat Kris langsung menghadapkan wajah di depan kloset begitu sampai di dalam kamar mandi. Kris memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset itu. Sebagian sisa makan malam dalam lambungnya yang belum dicerna dengan sempurna, ia keluarkan.

"Lambungku terasa tidak nyaman…" ungkap Kris dengan wajah kusutnya. Tentu saja. Memuntahkan makanan yang telah ditelan memang akan membuat tubuh lemas seketika.

"Apa Gege sakit?" Tanya Tao khawatir. Ia memegang bahu lebar Kris dan menatap matanya. Kris tidak sedang sakit. Ini hanyalah sebuah fenomena alam di mana sang ayah dari jabang bayi ikut merasa mual ketika sang ibu merasa mual.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau cemaskan saat ini adalah anakmu. Bukan aku." Jawabnya dingin. Ia melepaskan sentuhan tulus tangan kelam Tao dari bahu terangnya. Tao membeku. Ia merasa pilu. Seakan disayat sembilu. Bukan karena afeksinya yang baru saja Kris lepaskan karena memang sempat juga terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa kegelapan –kulit Tao- tak layak bersanding dengan benderangnya cahaya –kulit Kris- seorang iblis yang Tao anggap sebagai malaikat. Melainkan... Kenapa Kris tidak bilang 'anak kita'?

Baiklah. ia akui. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang –tak bermaksud- kurang ajar telah masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kris. ia hanyalah secercah debu yang beterbangan tak tentu arah. Bertebaran menghinggapi pakaian bangsawan yang ia tak layak untuk berpijak padanya.

…

Tengah malam berikutnya. Tao terbangun lagi. Namun kali ini kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke dapur.

Ia membuka lemari es dan mencari sesuatu. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang siapa tahu bisa ia dapatkan di kulkas itu.

Ternyata tidak ada. Ia membuka dan mengacak-acak lemari makanan.

Juga tidak ada. Ia merasa tersiksa. Ia sangat menginginkannya.

Akhirnya terpaksa ia berjalan keluar rumah dan mencari toko yang masih buka. Tentu saja saat ini yang masih buka hanyalah minimarket.

Baru saja Kris hendak memeluk Tao. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahnya. Ia bangun. Mencari Tao di kamar mandi. Siapa tahu ia mual lagi. Namun Tao tidak ada di sana. Ia mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Dan tetap tidak ia temukan.

"Aish! Tao, di mana kau?!" ia membuka pintu keluar. Tidak dikunci. Berarti benar. Tao pergi ke luar.

Setelah memakai pakaian ia langsung berlari menyusuri koridor apartment menuju lift. Hendak mencari bocah panda itu.

BRUKKK!

"Aaah…" Tao meringis spontan ketika ia bertabrakan dengan Kris.

"Dari mana saja kau tengah malam begini?!" marah Kris.

"Dari minimarket…" jawab Tao ketakutan. Kris melihat Tao menenteng sebuah kantong pelastik kecil berlabel minimarket dekat apartmentnya. Ia penasaran apa yang Tao beli di malam yang selarut ini? namun ia langsung menepis rasa penasaran itu karena ada masalah lain yang lebih penting di sini.

Kris langsung membawa Tao kembali masuk dengan menarik lengannya.

"Aku hanya membeli biskuit keju dan mayonnaise. Aku ingin memakan sandwich biskuit keju mayonnaise." Jelas Tao ketika Kris selesai mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya.

"Seleramu begitu aneh. Kau mengidam?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak tahu…" jawab Tao dengan suara lembutnya seperti biasa. Memang suara dia seperti itu. Lucu sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya!" bentak Kris.

"Maaf Gege… aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu. Kau kan tidak menyukaiku. Jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan bersedia melakukannya untukku…" jelas Tao. Kris mendengus. Ia tidak suka ketika Tao bilang bahwa ia tidak menyukai Tao. Ia ingin menyanggahnya namun ia tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang makan saja biskuit dan mayonnaisenya. Setelah itu kau pergi tidur. Mengerti?" ujar Kris pada akhirnya. Tao mengangguk seperti anak manis. Setelah itu ia memakannya. Ia hanya memenuhi nafsunya sendiri. Ia juga belum begitu memiliki perasaan sayang pada bayinya. Tao masih seperti anak kecil.

…

Paginya. Kris dan Tao hendak sarapan bersama. Kris yang mengolah makanan. Tao menunggu hingga Kris menghidangkan semuanya. Dan ketika telah terhidang semua…

_Wah… kelihatannya semuanya enak… tapi… sayang sekali… aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin makan untuk saat ini… _batin Tao.

Terpaksa ia memakannya. Namun baru saja ia memasukkan suapan pertama, ia terdiam.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak?" Tanya Kris dengan intonasi datar khasnya. Tao tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tapi ia belum kunjung menelannya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menguar tajam di indera penciumannya. Ia malah langsung menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya. Berlari ke kamar mandi kemudian.

"Huek…" suara itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Kris yang berada di ruang makan.

Tak lama, Tao kembali dengan langkah yang gontai.

"Pasti gara-gara kau hamil" komentar Kris.

"Entahlah…" jawab Tao. Ia mencoba menyuapkan lagi makanan ketika ia telah kembali mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kris.

"Hmph…" ia menutup mulutnya lagi. Lalu mengatup mata rapat-rapat. Memaksakan menelan makanan itu. Benar-benar tersisksa.

"Kalau tidak bisa makan jangan dipaksakan" ujar Kris dingin. Ia tidak marah. Ia tahu alasan mengapa Tao begitu tidak berselera dan memakluminya.

Tak terasa, sebuah jalinan tali yang terbuat dari cairan Kristal bening, melintas pada permukaan pipi sang bocah panda.

"Hiks… inginnya sih begitu… tapi demi baby, aku harus makan…" ujarnya lemah. Kondisi tubuhnya memang tidak fit. Jadi benar apa yang dikatakannya barusan bahwa ia harus makan. Pertama, untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan kedua, tentu demi makhluk mungil yang sedang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi justru Tao menempatkan anaknya sebagai prioritas untuk diberi asupan gizi. Ia pikir saat ini sistem metabolisme dalam tubuhnya yang selalu lambat itu kini sedang mengalir pada anaknya. Sepertinya ia mulai menyayanginya.

Dan begitulah. Setiap hari Tao berjuang menjaga kesehatan. Melawan rasa mual. Menumpahkan air mata. Hanya demi bayinya. Bayi mereka.

Ia cukup sadar bahwa ia sedang mengarungi lautan kehidupan di muka bumi ini. dan kehidupan, tak hanya mengenai hal-hal menyenangkan. Setiap manusia pasti berpijak –setidaknya beberapa kali- pada satu titik tumpuan yang mereka sebut masalah. Dan itulah hidup. Ketika satu masalah berakhir, maka masalah lain tengah menanti di masa yang akan datang. Jika ia terjatuh, ia bangkit sendiri. Ia tak akan menunggu sebuah uluran tangan dari siapapun. Ia mampu. Dan apapun yang terjadi, Tuhan sengaja memberikan nyawa padanya karena Tuhan percaya. Percaya bahwa ia bisa menerjang berbagai macam rintangan dalam perjalanannya menuju secercah cahaya kebahagiaan.

…

Setiap hari. Selalu ada saatnya di mana Kris merasa sebal dengan Tao. Sebal gara-gara mengingat ia mengenal Tao, ia putus dengan Chanyeol. Padahal Kris dan Chanyeol bersama-sama telah memintal seutas jalinan kasih dan perasaan cinta dengan tulus. Mereka bersama-sama membangun sebuah hubungan yang berhasil berdiri kokoh selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Meskipun ada saatnya di mana badai dan sebagainya menerjang sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat bangunan itu sedikit mengalami kerusakan. Namun mereka sejauh ini selalu berhasil merenovasi kembali bagian yang rusak sehingga mereka kembali tinggal dalam kebahagiaan. Hingga tanpa disangka Kris yang menghancurkan bangunan hubungan cinta itu oleh dirinya sendiri dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terpuruk. Chanyeol sebagai belahan jiwanya. Tao sebagai sang korban. Baekhyun sebagai orang terdekat sang belahan jiwa dan sang korban. Bahkan Kris menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam keterpurukan itu.

Kris selalu memarahi Tao. Lagipula sejak awal ia pikir Tao hanyalah selembar kertas uang usang yang selayaknya dibuang dari dalam dompet mahalnya. Benda-benda usang memang tak pernah berguna, meski uang sekalipun. Hanya membuat dunia ini semakin sempit saja. Untuk apa disimpan? Itu hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk –menularkan keusangan- pada uang lain yang masih kasar. Namun setelahnya, Kris pasti minta maaf ketika teringat ketakutannya akan kutukan Baekhyun. Tao selalu memaafkannya. Namun Kris kembali memarahinya. Kejadian ini selalu berulang terus menerus. Marah. Minta maaf. Memarahi lagi, terkadang ditambah pukulan agak keras. Lalu minta maaf lagi. Begitulah seterusnya.

Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun yang merasa khawatir dengan Tao, meneleponnya. Ia tidak tahu apa saja yang telah diperbuat Kris pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Namun entah bagaimana ia memiliki perasaan cemas seperti seorang ibu. Seminggu sekali mengunjunginya. Memastikan apakah dongsaengnya baik-baik saja di tangan Kris. ternyata baik-baik saja. Tao tak pernah melaporkan Kris yang selalu memarahinya. Bukan karena ia menyukai Kris. bukan karena ingin menyembunyikan keburukan orang lain. Ia hanya polos. Itu saja. Ia selalu melupakan kemarahan Kris. yang ia ingat dari Kris hanyalah sikap baiknya yang hanya datang sewaktu-waktu.

Hari ini Baekhyun membawakan bingkisan buah-buahan.

"Terimakasih Hyung. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Kris Gege bisa membelikannya untukku." Ujar Tao.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku membawakan ini sebagai tanda perhatianku padamu. Ya sudah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Kris, jaga Tao baik-baik. Dia sangat berharga bagiku." Pesan Baekhyun.

"Hmmmm." Sahut Kris malas.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Namun dalam ekspresi tak bergairah itu, terpendam sebuah perasaan besar. Ia tak akan putus harapan. Meski ia harus menunggu hingga sebongkah asteroid tak berguna menggantikan matahari sebagai sumber energi terbesar di muka bumi, ia tak akan pernah berhenti berharap dan berusaha untuk mencari kunci yang pas guna membuka pintu hati Kris. berharap Kris mencintainya, itu terlalu tinggi. Ia ingin setidaknya Kris meliriknya dari hati.

Pernah suatu hari di mana Tao meminta Kris untuk menikahinya di Kanada. Salah satu Negara di mana pernikahan sesama jenis dilegalkan. Tao ingin segala cara dilakukan untuk mempersatukan mereka. Namun dengan cepat Kris membuat pose tangannya seperti sedang menyetop sebuah kendaraan yang melaju tepat di depannya lalu menukas, "Tidak di Kanada. Tidak di Belanda. Tidak di Kosta Rika. Tidak di manapun hal itu dilegalkan. Aku tak akan pernah bersedia".

Lalu dengan sepasang manik yang tertutupi jendela air mata, Tao bertanya, "Ke-kena… pa…?".

dan Kris dengan jengah memutar bola matanya dan menjawab, "Pernikahan adalah sebuah janji suci yang akan mengikat kita selamanya. Sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Suka maupun duka. Kita harus selalu bersama. Dan tak akan bisa bercerai. Aku telah memiliki salah satu dosa besar ketika aku merasuki tubuhmu. Dan aku tak mau lagi menambah massa dosaku dengan menceraikanmu nanti"

baiklah… Tao tidak memaksa. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana cara agar ia meluluhkan hati baja pria itu. Dengan tetap memberikan air susu setelah pria itu memberinya air tuba, ia berharap Kris tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman indah di bibirnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapa saja bahkan Kris sekalipun, merenggut semangat hidupnya. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk mengusir seluruh perasaan resah dalam dada.

…

Suatu hari ketika pulang kuliah, Tao membawa Sehun. Tatap Sehun yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu, bertemu dengan Kris yang sedang terduduk di sofa sambil membaca Koran. Sesekali meneguk soda dalam kaleng yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Tao.

"Hm…" jawab Kris dengan intonasi datar dan mimik muka yang sangat dingin seperti biasa. Ia kembali mengalihkan fokus pada sebuah objek berwarna hitam-abu itu.

"Ayo Sehun duduklah. Jangan malu-malu" ujar Tao yang mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa.

"Baiklah Hyung. Terimakasih…" ucap Sehun. Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Aku lapar" ujar Kris langsung. Ia tidak benar-benar lapar. Hanyasaja ia tidak ingin membuat Tao dan Sehun canggung karena keberadaannya.

Ia meletakkan soda dan korannya di atas meja. Bangkit. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun.

"Mau kubuatkan makanan? Gege mau makan apa?" Tanya Tao, menghentikan langkah Kris. karena mereka adalah asli keturunan Cina, maka mereka selalu berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya tersebut. Namun Sehun bisa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ya… bahasa Cina Sehun tidak buruk. Meskipun begitu, ia bicara dengan Tao dalam bahasa Korea berhubung mereka sedang berada di Negara tersebut.

"Tidak usah. Masakanku lebih enak daripada masakanmu. Kau payah" ujar Kris sekenanya. Ia memang tak pernah berpikir sebelum bicara pada Tao. Lihat saja berapa menit lagi Kris akan teringat Baekhyun lalu ia akan minta maaf pada Tao ketika dirasa saatnya tiba.

Tao langsung menunduk. Ia malu dikatai seperti itu di hadapan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Tao seperti tersinggung, langsung melempar sebuah tatapan sengit ke arah Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam. namun tak lama, Tao kembali mengangkat pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu tolong Gege sekalian buatkan minum untuk Sehun ya?" pinta Tao. Kris tertawa sinis.

"Aku? Kau berani memerintahku? Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Dia itu temanmu, bukan temanku! Buat saja sendiri!" balas Kris dengan ketus. Ia menyambung langkah menuju dapur. Tao tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah…" ujarnya dengan sabar. Lama-lama penderitaan tinggal bersama Kris semakin terasa.

Ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur menyusul Kris.

Di dapur, ia melihat Kris hanya memainkan toples berisi gula. Tatap mereka bertemu. Namun Tao tidak mengerti apa maksud Kris melakukan itu. Maka dengan polos dan dinginnya ia tidak mempedulikan itu dan langsung mengolah susu rendah lemak tanpa gula kesukaan Sehun.

"Ekhem" itu sebuah sinyal dari Kris pada Tao yang sedang sibuk mengaduk susu dalam gelas. Namun Tao tetap tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa Kris sedikit sakit tenggorokan. Makanya ia berdehem.

Kris menepuk keningnya.

"Huang Zi Tao!" panggil Kris akhirnya. Tao menoleh ketika baru saja ia hendak mengantar dua gelas susu ke ruang tamu.

"Ya?" sahutnya. Kris menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Er… Maafkan aku Tao. Atas ucapanku yang tadi" ucapnya. Tao tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tidak punya salah. Untuk apa minta maaf?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku bilang di hadapan temanmu bahwa masakanmu tidak enak"

"Hah? Kau minta maaf atas itu? Untuk apa? Kau telah berkata jujur. Aku senang dengan orang yang jujur" jelas Tao polos.

Kris menepuk lagi keningnya. Terkadang ia ingin tertawa juga melihat betapa polosnya Tao.

Tao menyambung langkahnya. Meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di atas meja, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Terimakasih Hyung" ujar Sehun. Tao menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud Kris Hyung?" Tanya Sehun langsung. Kris berdiri di balik dinding untuk melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka tanpa diketahui.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" balas Tao.

"Oh. Jadi dia pria yang telah menghamilimu. Pantas saja" jawab Sehun. Tao mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Ya pantas saja. Mukanya memang kriminal dan Byun Tae. Kriminal jika digabungkan dengan Byun Tae kan jadi pemerkosa. Benar-benar pantas" jelas Sehun dengan suara imutnya yang sedikit cadel seperti anak kecil. Jadi terlihat seperti bocah yang sok menganalisis, namun memang sesuai dengan opininya. Kris langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Sehun juga hampir sama polosnya dengan Tao.

"Sudahlah. Kris Gege memang telah melakukan itu padaku. Namun sekarang ia baik padaku. Jadi aku akan memaafkannya. Lagipula orang bisa berubah kan?" tanpa sadar Kris menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk bulan sabit ketika mendengar penuturan itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia baik? Hah. Dia bahkan mengatakan masakanmu tidak enak dan kau payah! Hyung, kau adalah mahasiswa pintar di kampus. Tapi di sini kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman Kris hilang seketika.

Sehun bangkit dan berpindah duduk di sebelah Tao. Kris melotot melihat itu. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Batin Kris. sekarang ia merasa seperti ada yang tengah membara di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau itu terlalu baik Tao Hyung-ku sayang~" Sehun mencubit pipi Tao dengan keras.

"Auw… sakit, Sehun…" keluh Tao. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya. Tak lama, Sehun mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di bibir Tao yang serupa tipisnya, singkat. Kurang dari sedetik. Tao dan Kris terkejut. Tao memegangi bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah. Jika wajah orang berkulit terang ditimpa rona merah muda ketika ia merasa malu, maka wajah Tao yang berkulit gelap justru ditimpa rona merah gelap yang tampak begitu kentara.

"Sehun…"

"Ya… Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu" jawab Sehun singkat. Membuat Tao tersenyum miris. Seketika suasana penuh warna di antara kedua bocah itu lenyap tak bersisa. Kesunyian mendalam telah menjemput mereka. Kalimat Sehun barusan adalah hal yang klise memang. Namun itulah kalimat terbaik yang Sehun miliki sebagai ungkapan perasaannya saat ini. Menurut Tao, Sehun adalah pria baik. Namun anehnya mengingat perbuatan Kris padanya selama ini, ia tak berani membandingkan. Ia akui, ia juga menyukai Sehun. Namun ia mulai mencintai Kris. ya, Tao berhati dua. ia sebenarnya tidak tega pada ketulusan Sehun. Tapi ia harus tetap bersama Kris. meskipun kebencian besar Kris yang ia rasakan dan terima –lewat ucapan dan perbuatan- sempat membuatnya frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri. Namun ia adalah manusia berpendidikan yang tidak hanya berpikir satu kali bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang akan berani menjamin dirinya masuk surga begitu ia terbang meninggalkan dunia. Karena begitu ia membunuh dirinya, otomatis ia membunuh makhluk lain yang sedang tumbuh dalam dirinya. Bunuh diri bukanlah pemecahan masalah. Jadi pada akhirnya ia tetap memilih untuk terus berada di sisi Kris. demi seonggok daging yang –akan segera- bernyawa dalam tubuhnya itu.

ia yakin pria sebaik Sehun akan mengerti. Mengerti untuk tidak lagi lancang memagutkan bibir mereka seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Dan mengerti bahwa ia harus merelakan Tao pada Kris.

ya… Sehun mengerti. Ia menghela satu napas yang dirasanya begitu berat, sebagai pencurahan segala rasa penat di dadanya. Ia tahu Tao sangat terpukul karena Tao diperkosa lalu ketika hamil, -secara tidak langsung- dicampakkan begitu saja oleh sang tersangka. Maka di sisi lain ia ingin mempersatukan Tao dengan Kris. ia tidak bermaksud membuat Tao menjadi dilemma. Dan tak pernah sekalipun ia bermaksud untuk menambah beban pikiran yang Tao miliki atas pernyataan isi hatinya barusan. Namun ia tidak tahu apa tindakan yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya? Sehun tidak pernah diperkosa. Dan Sehun tidak pernah merasakan betapa beratnya mengandung seorang anak yang ayahnya mencampakkannya. Dan untuk menepis semua pemikiran itu, ia hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mulai mengambil sikap. Ia membicarakan perihal dan semua cerita menyenangkan nan konyol terbaik yang pernah ia dapat dari berbagai sumber. Dan hal itu sukses menghancurkan dinginnya suasana dalam sekejap saja. Ia kembali membuat Tao tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama. Atmosfir kelam yang sempat menyeruak di sekitar mereka, berubah penuh warna seketika. Jika Tao tak menjawab pernyataan tentang perasaannya tadi, itu tak mengapa. Ia tidak meminta jawaban Tao, lagipula. Ia tahu apa yang Tao pikirkan tentang dilemanya. Seolah ia mampu membaca Tao seperti sebuah buku.

Kris merotasikan raganya 180 derajat secara horizontal. Melangkah menuju kamar untuk berlalu dari beberapa adegan ringan –yang dibuat bocah-bocah itu- dari pandangannya.

_Pokoknya aku tidak boleh cemburu! Aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Tao! Eh? Tidaaakkk! Tidak mungkin! Bocah itu telah memisahkanku dengan Chanyeol! Aku harus membencinya! Harus!_

…

Bersambung

Fiuuuhhh akhirnya beres juga chapter 2 yang singkat ini. thx bwt yang dah review di chapter sebelumnya. Cepat lambatnya update ff ini MUNGKIN tergantung review… so… mind to review?

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya


	3. Innocent But Feel Guilty

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Tao, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen (cameo)**

**Pair: Kris x Tao. Slight Kris x Chanyeol, Sehun x Tao**

**Genre: Romance, Sad**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnant *favorit saya :p**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 3 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/ hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Kau sangat bodoh! Kau tahu aku selalu menyakitimu. Namun kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan? Hanya demi anakmu yang kau tuduhkan padaku sebagai anakku?**

**Note: meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisTao Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

…

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Hyung. Kau sangat menyenangkan" Sehun mencolek dagu Tao. Tao balas mencolek dada Sehun dengan gaya malu-malunya.

"Cih. Apa-apaan anak itu?" gumam Kris yang kembali mengintip. Berdiam diri di kamar membuatnya terus merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan dua bocah di ruang tamu apartmentnya itu. Ya… sebenarnya siang ini Tao dan Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol. Namun tak jarang di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, Sehun menggoda Tao. Baginya, itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Dengan senang hati. Kau sangat lucu" jawab Tao. Ia tak pernah melepas sematan senyumannya pada Sehun.

"Hahaha. Tingkahmu seperti maknae, Hyung. Sangat menggemaskan" ujar Sehun dengan suara cempreng nan cadelnya. Malah dia sendiri kan yang terlihat menggemaskan?

"Kau yang maknae! Kau kan yang paling muda di angkatan kita" elak Tao.

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama lucu. Berarti kita cocok dong" ungkap Sehun asal ceplos. Mendengar itu, entah mengapa seperti ada yang menusuk di dada Kris. ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang merasa cocok dengan Tao.

"Ah kau bisa saja. Sudahlah. Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai keluar" ujar Tao.

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Terimakasih. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Sampai jumpa…" ucap Sehun. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Tao dengan riang. Benar-benar maknae. Tao membalasnya.

Baru saja Sehun keluar dari apartment mereka dan memasuki lift. Pintu keluar masih terbuka.

BRUKKK!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tao tumbang tanpa peringatan dan tanda-tanda.

"Huang Zi Tao!" teriak Kris yang terkejut lalu segera berlari ke arah Tao. Ia menarik Tao ke dalam pangkuannya. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh berat Tao. Mata pandanya tertutup. Dan ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Hanya jantungnya saja yang berdetak pelan.

Karena tak kunjung sadar, Kris membawa Tao ke kamar mereka.

…

Kris menatap Tao gundah. Bocah panda itu masih menutup matanya. Ia terbaring di ranjang. Sudah dua jam. Tadi Kris memanggil Dokter dan Dokter bilang Tao terlalu lelah. Ya, pergerakan Tao memang terlalu lincah ketika ia mengobrol dengan Sehun. Padahal biasanya ia bersikap tenang. Sangat… tenang untuk melindungi bayinya.

"Ayolah… ayolah bangun Huang Zi Tao… aku takut Baekhyun si hobit itu akan membunuhku nanti…" ucap Kris bagai sebuah mantera dari bibirnya, dengan wajah yang memelas. Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah tahu orang pingsan malah diminta bangun. Ya mana dia bisa jika Tuhan belum menghendaki?

Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah Tao. Seketika Kris menjadi lebih tenang dari kepanikannya.

"Anak ini memiliki kening yang indah juga…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Setelah itu ia bangkit. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk buang air.

Tak lama, ia kembali. Melihat Tao sudah terduduk dan celingak-celinguk seperti orang linglung. Kris langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Tao! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah… maksudku… ekhem! Masa bodohlah" Kris mencoba kembali untuk bersikap acuh. Ia mengambil sikap.

"Apa Sehun sudah tiba di rumahnya…?" Tanya Tao pelan. Kris merasa sebal mendengar itu. Kenapa yang langsung terbesit dalam pikirannya ketika bangun dari pingsan adalah bocah ingusan itu sih? Pikirnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan bocah itu. Sudah pasti dia ada di rumahnya sekarang. Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" ujar Kris. ia ingin Tao selalu baik-baik saja. Supaya ia tidak mati di tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak Gege. Aku mau belajar. Minggu depan ujian semester" jawab Tao dengan wajah cemas.

"Sekarang masih sore. Kau tidur saja dulu. Belajarnya nanti malam" ujar Kris dingin.

"Baiklah Gege…" ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya. Membelakangi Kris lalu memejamkan mata. Ia menurut saja pada Kris. ia masih berada pada proses usaha untuk membuat Kris menyukainya. Atau setidaknya membuat Kris berhenti membencinya.

…

Malam hari, seusai mereka makan dan mandi. Sementara Kris duduk di atas ranjang membaca berita online di tabletnya, Tao berada di meja belajar dengan beberapa buku tebal menumpuk di depannya. Salah satu buku terbuka dan ia sedang mempelajarinya. Ia memegang pensil untuk mengisi latihan soal. Ia mencoba konsentrasi. Namun entah mengapa malam ini otaknya sulit untuk diajak berkompromi. Tidak tahu otaknya atau bagian tubuh yang mana. Yang jelas ia susah mendapatkan konsentrasi. Karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak enak hati.

"Huek…" ternyata yang tidak enak adalah bagian dalam tubuhnya yang berada dekat dengan ulu hati.

Kris menoleh pada Tao yang baru saja pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Morning sick. Atau… evening sick?" gumam Kris. ia mengendikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tak lama Tao kembali dan memaksakan belajar. Ia tak dapat mengisi soal latihan. Sungguh, ini tidak seperti Tao. Jadi akhirnya ia hanya membaca materi. Ia mencoba membacanya berkali-kali tapi tetap saja sensor di otaknya seolah menolak untuk menyerap pelajaran-pelajaran itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bayinya. Itu saja. Dan ayah dari sang jabang bayi. Tentu saja.

…

Ujian semester tiba. Dosen telah membagikan dua lembar kertas masing-masing untuk soal dan lembar jawaban. 20 soal sulit dan semua mahasiswa hanya memiliki waktu selama satu jam untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tao belum melihat soal-soal yang ada pada kertas itu. Namun ia sudah merasa yakin bahwa ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk ujian ini. mata kuliah utama di jurusan Bahasa Korea yang ia geluti.

Seseorang yang akrab dipanggil Chen, duduk di depan Tao dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Pssst… Tao, nomor lima isinya apa?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Takut ketahuan oleh pengawas ujian mereka yang duduk di sudut depan ruangan.

"Eh? Aku bahkan belum melihat soalnya. Memangnya tentang apa?" Tao balik bertanya.

"Struktur kalimat yang dihubungkan dengan aksen tradisional dan modern…" jawab Chen.

Tao melihat soal yang ditanyakan Chen. Ia mengerutkan kening dan langsung menatap Chen lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Dasar pelit kau orang Cina!" gerutu Chen dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tao memang terkenal pintar, jadi barusan Chen berpikir bahwa Tao tidak mau memberi jawaban. Padahal realitanya Tao benar-benar tidak tahu. Beberapa hari yang lalupun ketika kegiatan belajar-mengajar berlangsung, ia memperhatikan semua yang dosen jelaskan, dengan seksama. Namun pikirannya tetap saja pergi dari tempatnya. Belum lagi ia beberapa kali minta izin untuk ke toilet, sekedar memuntahkan saliva.

Ia telah mengisi dua buah soal yang menurutnya paling mudah. Dan ia hendak mengerjakan soal mudah yang lain –jika ia menemukannya-.

"Hmph…" ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

_Jangan sekarang… kumohon…_

"Ada apa Tuan Huang?" Tanya pengawas.

"Aku ingin minta izin ke toilet…" ucap Tao dengan raut wajah yang begitu kusut menahan rasa tidak enak yang ditimbulkan dari lambungnya.

"Silahkan" pengawas itu mengizinkan dengan intonasi datar.

Tao melangkah cepat dan memasuki toilet. Dilihatnya seorang penjaga tengah berdiri di sana. Sengaja untuk menghindari tindakan curang mahasiswa yang bilang ingin ke toilet padahal lihat contekan.

Tao sudah berada di depan wastafel sekarang.

"Huek…" bola mata jernihnya mulai berkilauan.

Penjaga itu menatap aneh.

Tak lama, ia kembali ke kelas dengan langkah yang gontai. Melanjutkan kegiatan pengisian soal.

"Huang Zi Tao" tegur sang pengawas.

"Ya?" sahut Tao.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu begitu pucat"

"Pucat? Hahaha… Sonsaengnim, jangan meledekku. Aku tahu kulitku gelap"

"Tidak, aku serius"

"Aku baik-baik saja" bocah yang tak pernah berbohong ini, memang tidak sedang berbohong. Ia pikir mual adalah sesuatu yang biasa baginya.

Hingga perasaan tak nyaman itu kembali datang.

"Er… sonsaengnim, aku minta izin ke toilet lagi…"

"Pergilah"

"Terimakasih…"

Ia pergi ke toilet lagi. Awalnya ia menuju kloset karena merasa ingin memuntahkan makanan. Tapi akhirnya wastafel lagi sasarannya karena yang keluar hanya saliva.

Tak lama, ia kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya hingga bel berbunyi. Baginya, ujian kali ini sangat kacau. Dalam jangka waktu satu jam, ia harus bisa membagi waktunya untuk membaca dan memahami soal, memikirkan jawaban, menuliskannya, dan pergi ke toilet. Pada akhirnya, dari dua puluh soal itu hanya delapan nomor secara acak yang ia isi. Itupun point nilainya yang paling sedikit. Ditambah lagi… ia tidak tahu bahwa dari delapan jawaban yang ia isi, hanya tiga yang benar. Dengan tata bahasa, pola kalimat dan gramatika yang benar-benar kacau. Dan nilai E telah menantinya di minggu yang akan datang…

…

Beberapa hari setelah pembagian nilai ujian, dosen wali kelas Tao datang ke apartment Kris ketika Tao sedang libur di hari minggu.

Kris membuatkan minuman untuk sang tamu sementara Tao berbicara dengan tamunya sambil duduk di sofa secara berhadapan.

"Aku tahu kau hamil" ujar sonsaengnim. Langkah Kris terhenti saat ia mendengar itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati mereka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sonsaengnim…" ucap Tao. Sang tamu melepas karbondioksida dengan berat.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi kami mengandung. Hanyasaja… hal itu mengganggu studi. Telah terprediksi. Dan sekarang? Terbukti kan?" jelasnya.

Tao hanya menunduk dan mendengarkan.

"Ketika kuliah berlangsung, kau terlihat gundah dan beberapa kali minta izin ke toilet. Akhirnya kau melewatkan pelajaran. Namun ketika kau bertanya pada temanmu, kau tetap tidak mengerti setelah temanmu menjelaskan. Ketika ditanya, kau tak bisa menjawab. Ketika diminta presentasi, kau jadi sangat gugup. Ketika mengerjakan tugas bersama kelompok, kau tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Dan aku mendapat laporan dari pengawas ujian yang mengawas di kelasmu bahwa kau beberapa kali ke toilet juga ketika ujian. Dan dari semua itu, ini hasilnya. Kau mendapat nilai E? mengapa kau mendadak menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang… maaf, bodoh? Kau adalah mahasiswa kebanggaan kami di jurusanmu dan selalu mendapat nilai A. tapi kali ini? apa? E?" bicaranya panjang lebar.

"Maka dari itu, tidak seharusnya kau hamil di saat kau sedang kuliah, Huang Zi Tao…" lanjutnya.

Kris merasa sangat bersalah. Ia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas prestasi Tao yang anjlok. Menurun drastis hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa minggu. Ia yang telah membuat Tao begini.

"Lalu… apa yang kau inginkan? Aku menggugurkan kandunganku sekarang supaya bisa kembali melanjutkan nama baik Universitas Yonsei?" Tanya Tao sarkatis. Setetes air kesedihan menitik di satu belah pipinya.

"Bukan begitu Tuan Huang, maafkan aku. Er… ini semua telah terjadi. pihak perguruan tinggi tak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk memintamu menggugurkan kandunganmu. Lanjutkan saja. Mungkin jalan terbaik untukmu adalah mengambil cuti" saran sonsaengnim.

"Apa? Tidak… itu tidak perlu…" Tao menghapus jejak air mata yang terlihat bening di pipinya.

"Kenapa? Daripada kau memaksakan kuliah saat ini dengan kondisimu yang sekarang. Nilai-nilaimu malah menjadi sangat buruk. Kau bisa melanjutkan studi pasca melahirkan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Setelah melahirkan, aku harus merawat anakku. Bukan meninggalkannya untuk kuliahku. Jadi sebaiknya aku tetap melanjutkan studiku sekarang"

Sang tamu kembali melakukan ekspirasi dengan berat.

"Baiklah… Tuan Huang… kuharap kau seperti ini hanya minggu-minggu ini saja. Semoga ke depannya kau bisa kembali berkonsentrasi dengan baik seperti semula. Dan mengikuti mata kuliah dengan baik"

"Aku mengerti. Kuharap begitu. Aku akan berusaha"

Setelah melihat Tao tersenyum, Kris tak dapat menahan sikap dinginnya. Ia pikir, jika Tao terlihat bahagia, untuk apa ia peduli?

…

Empat bulan berlalu. Perut Tao sudah terlihat besar. Bayinya tumbuh dengan baik. Karena ia merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Hampir tidak ada campur tangan Kris sama sekali.

"Gege… aku habis dari OBGYN tadi…" ungkap Tao setelah menghampiri Kris. Kris sedang serius membaca majalah fashion sambil sesekali meneguk kopinya. Maka ia sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Tao.

"Lalu?" balas Kris tidak bergairah. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia langsung duduk di hadapan Kris.

"Anak kita perempuan. Aku yakin ketika dia lahir nanti wajahnya akan cantik seperti dirimu." Ujar Tao polos. Kris spontan menyemburkan kopinya ke wajah Tao karena terkejut. Tao mengusap bagian dirinya yang menjadi basah dan kotor. Wajah, rambut, leher dan hoodienya. Ia ingin marah pada Kris namun ia takut.

"Cantik seperti aku, kau bilang? Jadi kau pikir aku ini cantik hah?!" marah Kris. ia menembak mata Tao dengan laser dari kedua matanya.

"I-iya… eh, tidak tidak, kau tampan Gege… maksudku… ia akan mirip denganmu. Wajah anak perempuan biasanya akan mirip dengan ayahnya kan…?" jawab Tao ketakutan. Kris masih marah. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar setelah membanting majalahnya ke meja dengan kasar. Tao terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

Tao menyusul Kris ke kamar setelah ia mencuci mukanya yang terkotori kopi. Dilihatnya Kris langsung menampakkan ekspresi malasnya. Kris hanya duduk di atas ranjang. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya ingin sedikit menghindari Tao. Namun Tao tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti itu. Kris langsung memalingkan wajah. Tao tidak berpikir bahwa Kris sedang marah karena ia telah menarik kata-katanya tentang kecantikan Kris tadi. Tao polos, itu juga berarti bahwa ia kurang peka.

Tao langsung duduk di tualet setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor. Untuk bercermin tentunya. Ia mendekatkan wajah ke arah benda pemantul refleksi objek di depannya itu. Ia menyentuh pipi kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Mendesah berat kemudian.

"Ya Tuhan… aku sudah pakai krim penghilang jerawat tapi kenapa tidak mempan? Malah semakin banyak. Berminyak pula. Aaah wajahku yang sudah jelek ini jadi semakin jelek saja." Ia pout. Kris perlahan menoleh ke arah refleksi Tao di cermin. Ia tidak berpikir Tao semakin jelek. Biasa saja. Namun ia berpikir bahwa Tao terlihat semakin seksi dengan perut besarnya.

Fokus Tao beralih pada kedua lengannya.

"Otot bisep dan trisepku mulai lembek." Keluhnya lagi. Lalu ia mengangkat hoodie yang dikenakannya untuk melihat perutnya.

"Abs-ku juga menghilang… perutku jadi bulat. Hufh… tapi tak apalah. Demi kau baby~" ia tersenyum lalu mengelus perutnya. Ia ingin mencegah suasana sepi mendatangi mereka.

Kris bangkit. Melangkah keluar kamar. Berlalu dari Tao. Meninggalkannya sendirian. Lagi. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es di dapur untuk meraih sekaleng cola.

Tao berpindah dari tualet ke atas tempat tidur. Ia terduduk di tepi ranjang. Menghadap ke jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi khas kota di siang hari. Ya, saat ini ia sedang berada di lantai 7.

Hanya sekilas ia melihat pemandangan itu, karena selanjutnya ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada perutnya. Mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tersenyum tulus.

Kris hendak memegang knop pintu kamar ketika ia mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Baby… aku mencintaimu…" ucap Tao. Suara lembutnya terjalin terlampau merdu. Kesenduan menyelimuti kedua manik cokelat gelap bola mata indahnya. Sejenak hening menjemput. Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Ia malah berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Tao. Ya… beginilah aktivitas favorit yang tidak disadarinya. Sebuah tindak kriminal yang disebut menguping.

"Tapi Baba-mu kenapa tidak menyukaimu? Memangnya apa salahmu? Atau… Mama-mu inikah yang memiliki kesalahan padanya? Jika benar begitu… maafkan Mama… jadi kau yang kena imbasnya. Baba-mu berhak membenci Mama karena Mama bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi kau? Kau adalah darah dagingnya. Seharusnya Baba-mu mencintaimu…" setetes air mata jatuh meninggalkan pelupuk matanya. Semakin lama ia semakin terisak. Nafasnya menjadi kacau. Kris mendengar itu. Akhirnya ia memasuki kamar. Tao tidak menyadarinya. Ia memunggungi Kris. Kris melihat bahu Tao naik turun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Baba-mu terlihat membencimu? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah meminta untuk diciptakan. Tapi Baba-mu melakukannya. Baba-mu juga penyebab adanya dirimu. Jika ada seseorang yang marah, seharusnya itu adalah aku! Aku yang disakiti, kenapa aku juga yang dibenci? Tidakkah itu terdengar aneh, baby?" Tao masih menangis. Mata indahnya jadi terlihat seperti serpihan kaca. Dukanya mengalun pilu bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Namun tidak untuk Kris. Tao tahu itu. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Ia memang benar-benar menderita lara.

Tentang bayi yang dikandung Tao, hingga saat ini Kris belum mengakui keberadaan bayi itu adalah anaknya. Ia hanya sedikit menyukai Tao. Bukan berarti ia bisa dengan mudah menerima anaknya.

"_Aku masih terlalu muda. Aku belum siap menjadi ayah. Jalan hidupku masih panjang. Apalagi ibu dari anakku bukanlah orang yang kucintai."_ Begitulah jawaban Kris ketika kemarin Tao akhirnya berani bertanya kenapa. Dan tentu saja itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Baiklah… tidak apa-apa baby… akan kuanggap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Besok kehidupan nyata akan datang. Sebuah kehidupan di mana ia akan mencintai kita berdua dengan sepenuh hatinya…" ia memaksakan senyuman meskipun hatinya terasa begitu perih. Ia merasa terpuruk. Namun saat ini tak ada Baekhyun yang meskipun tak jarang mengatakan kalimat klise untuk memberinya semangat, setidaknya bisa sedikit menolongnya dari rasa itu.

"Huang Zi Tao" panggil Kris datar. Tao membulatkan matanya. Ia langsung menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di pelupuknya. Kris memang tidak bisa setidaknya sedikit saja memikat senyum bagi Tao. Segera ia menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Gege?"

"Kau menangis." Ujar Kris. Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menjawab tidak. Namun ia tidak mau berbohong. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengakui tangisannya. Jadi akhirnya ia hanya diam karena bingung.

"Aku tahu itu. Lihat matamu sudah seperti mata panda." Komentar Kris.

"Mataku memang begini." Jawab Tao.

"Oh. Kukira kau menangis. Ya sudah. Aku ingin tidur siang." Kris berpura-pura tidak tahu karena tidak ingin masalah yang menurutnya sepele ini menjadi panjang. Dinginnya sikap Kris memang salah satu hal dari sekian banyak sifat buruk Kris yang ditujukan padanya, yang tidak disukainya.

"Tidur siang? Seperti anak bayi saja. Gege itu jurusan Matematika semester 5. Seharusnya Gege sibuk belajar. Bukannya santai-santai begitu…" Tao berujar tanpa maksud memerintah.

Kris menghampiri Tao dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Tao yang terduduk.

"Kau berani mengatur hidupku?" ujar Kris. Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan.

"Bukan begitu… aku hanya takut Gege kesulitan dalam ujian nanti…"

Sesungguhnya Kris bingung. Ia ingin mencintai Tao. Namun pada satu alasan, ia ingin tetap membencinya. Ia terlampau mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiliki banyak kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki Tao. Chanyeol berhati mulia. Itu adalah salahsatu hal yang membuat Kris tidak dapat melupakan Chanyeol di hari-harinya. Lima bulan sudah ia dengan virus penebar bahagia itu berpisah, namun ia masih memikirkannya. Percayalah… meskipun Kris adalah seorang pria yang dingin, sebenarnya ia bukan hanya pihak yang menyakiti. Namun ia sendiri tersakiti. Terpuruk karena perbuatannya sendiri. Ia juga menyesali. Sungguh, selama ini ia juga merasa sakit. Berpisah dengan Chanyeol yang begitu ia cintai, rasanya seperti mimpi yang sulit dipercaya. Namun rasa sakit di hatinya terasa nyata. Kenyataannya ia ingin lari dari semua masalah ini. namun ia tidak bisa…

Alih-alih menarik selimut lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur siang seperti yang tadi Kris katakan, ia malah beranjak pergi dari kamar. Lagi. Karena lagi-lagi Tao membuatnya sebal. Tao mengikutinya hingga mereka sampai di ruang tengah.

"Gege, berhenti!" pinta Tao dari belakang Kris. kris menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Namun ia tidak berbalik. Hanya diam.

Tao berjalan menghampirinya perlahan.

"Gege, aku bukannya sok mengatur hidupmu. Namun aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku ingin kau belajar. Bukan bermalas-malasan…" ujar Tao. Ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar peduli dan perhatian pada Kris.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Ia langsung berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku! Aku tahu kau salah satu anak pintar di jurusan bahasa Korea tapi kau tidak tahu aku jenius! Berapa bulan kita tinggal bersama dan kau tidak menyadari kualitas otakku? Bahkan semua orang tahu itu. Aku tidak perlu belajar jadi kau tak perlu mengatur hidupku!" bentak Kris habis-habisan. Ia meluapkan segala emosi buruknya.

"Jenius tapi tidak memikirkan dampak negatif jika Gege menghamiliku. Seperti manusia tidak berpendidikan."

PLAKKK

Kris menampar Tao sekuat tenaga. Sungguh, tadi Tao mengatakannya begitu saja. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud sarkatis, menusuk atau semacamnya.

Kris terkejut sendiri dengan perbuatannya barusan.

"WU FAN!" teriak seseorang dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Kris dan Tao menoleh ke asal suara. Kris spontan melebarkan matanya. Ia langsung berlari untuk menghindari orang itu namun…

DUAKKK!

"AAARGH!" teriak Kris ketika dirasa kaki kuat seseorang telah menendang punggungnya sangat sangat sangat keras hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Gege!" teriak Tao dan mendekat ke arah Kris.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAYI PANDAKU HAH?!"

Kris mengusap-usap punggungnya yang luar biasa terasa sakit. Ia merasa tulang punggungnya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Raut mukanyapun kusut. Tao juga mengusap-usap punggung Kris. Orang itu melangkah mendekat. Kris langsung memeluk kaki orang yang begitu ditakutinya itu. Maklum, orang tersebut sangat jago aikido. Seolah ia mengumpulkan seluruh cakranya pada sepasang kakinya.

"Ampuni aku Baekhyun… aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku tadi…" ujar Kris dengan memelas.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. Lalu menghembuskan karbondioksida perlahan. Ia hanya ingin meredakan amarahnya. Dan menurunkan intonasinya.

"Apa selama ini kau selalu melakukan itu pada Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Kris langsung. Ia memang tidak selalu menampar Tao. Namun kebetulan sekalinya ia melakukan itu, Baekhyun melihatnya. Maka terjadilah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Berdiri!" perintah Baekhyun galak. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bersikap tegas. Namun jatuhnya malah menjadi sebuah kesan yang memang galak. Kris dan Tao berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar karena merinding.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Tao. Tidak boleh! Dia itu anak orang lain! Kalau orangtuanya sampai tahu anaknya dipukul seperti itu, mereka pasti akan sedih" jelas Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun…" ucap Kris dengan nada memelas, lagi. Ya, hanya Baekhyun yang dapat menaklukkan perangai angkuh Kris.

"Kuperingatkan kau. Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau melakukan itu padanya, kau mengerti?!" kecam Baekhyun. Gayanya sudah seperti seorang komandan pada seribu pasukannya saja.

Kris mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya.

"Sekarang kau minta maaf pada Tao" perintah Baekhyun yang berubah dingin.

Kris dan Tao perlahan saling tatap. Sejurus kemudian Kris mengatup matanya kuat-kuat karena ia merasa gengsi jika harus meminta maaf pada Tao. Kerongkongannya serasa jatuh ke tanah basah. Ia meneguk paksa salivanya.

"Huang Zi Tao… Maafkan aku… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris memegang wajah Tao. Pada akhirnya ia minta maaf juga. Daripada nanti ia benar-benar mati?

PLETAKKK!

"Auw!" teriak Kris. ia memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menerima jitakan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja perih, bodoh! Dia tidak baik-baik saja!" sewot Baekhyun. Kris mendelik sebal pada Baekhyun ketika sang master aikido itu memalingkan wajahnya pada Tao.

"Sudahlah Hyung… ini memang perih tapi nanti juga rasa sakitnya hilang." Tao memasang senyuman di wajahnya karena ia tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir.

Bisa Kris lihat pipi kiri Tao yang memerah meskipun tertutupi banyak jerawat.

…

Bersambung

Mungkin tiga atau empat chapter lagi tamat. Semoga chap ini memuaskan…


	4. Has To Undertake

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Tao, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen (cameo)**

**Pair: Kris x Tao. Slight Kris x Chanyeol, Sehun x Tao**

**Genre: Romance, Sad**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnant *favorit saya :p**

**Rating: M**

**Length: 4 of 7**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/ hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Kau sangat bodoh! Kau tahu aku selalu menyakitimu. Namun kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan? Hanya demi anakmu yang kau tuduhkan padaku sebagai anakku?**

**Note: meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisTao Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

…

Flashback

"Tidak… Gege! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangaaaan!" Tao berontak akan perlakuan Kris yang terus menghimpit tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kris langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya. Benda yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Saputangan yang telah diberi obat bius. Ia segera menutup hidung Tao dengan itu. Seluruh tubuh bocah itupun tak bergerak seketika. Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam setelah melelehkan setetes air ketakutan.

Ia membawa tubuh lemah Tao ala pengantin, ke dalam kamarnya, tepatnya ke atas ranjang standarnya.

Sebelum melakukan sesuatu pada bocah itu ia memperhatikan wajah damai Tao yang sempat membuatnya tak tega. Namun akhirnya ia menepis perasaan itu dan cepat-cepat melepas hoodie dan t-shirt yang Tao kenakan. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini karena jika tidak, Tao akan bangun sebelum Kris 'melakukan'nya.

Ia membuka resleting normal-jeans yang Tao kenakan. Melepasnya kemudian, berikut underwearnya. Hingga kejantanan bocah itu terekspos jelas di depan matanya.

Wow. Bahkan ia tak pernah melihat milik Chanyeol. Ini pertama kali baginya dan berhasil membuatnya meneguk saliva.

Ia lalu menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya sendiri. Awalnya ia bingung, mau melakukan pemanasan terlebih dulu atau to the point saja? Ia memilih untuk mencoba. Awalnya ia menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal. Setelah itu ia menindih tubuh Tao yang tak lebih besar darinya. Melumat bibir tipis Tao hingga mengeluarkan suara yang begitu jelas.

Perlahan kesadaran Tao datang. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan namun tak dapat ia buka sepenuhnya. Dan seolah seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh dan tak dapat digerakkan.

"Ge… ge…" lirihnya dengan susah payah. Kris tidak menjawab. Sesungguhnya Tao begitu terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah bertelanjang bulat di atas ranjang plus ditindih tubuh besar Kris hingga kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tubuh Tao merinding hebat seolah tersengat listrik ribuan volt karena terkena rangsangan di bawah sana.

Kris mengecupi ceruk leher Tao dengan lembut. Ia ingin mencoba untuk tenang di awal permainan.

"Nghhh…" desah Tao tertahan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan. Tidak tahan ingin semuanya segera berakhir. Namun apa daya? Tubuhnya mutlak tak akan dapat digerakkan hingga sekitar satu jam ke depan. Hanya matanya saja yang dapat terbuka dan itupun tak sepenuhnya.

Kris menghisap nipple kiri Tao pelan sementara jemari nakal tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Tao yang satunya. Sejujurnya Tao merasakan sedikit kenikmatan karena Kris melakukannya tidak dengan cara yang kasar dan terburu-buru. Namun yang namanya pemerkosaan tetaplah pemerkosaan. Ia tidak menginginkan ini. ia ingin menjaga tubuh sucinya dari jamahan seorang pria karena ia merasa ini belum saatnya. Ia masih terlampau muda untuk merasakan semua ini.

"Aaahhh… hnnnhhh…" Tao menyambung desahannya.

Kris menjilati pusar Tao. Dan dari sini permainannya mulai menggila. Ia memainkan lidahnya dengan cepat.

"Nghhh… h-hentikanhhh… aaahhh…" desah Tao lembut. Mau mendesah ataupun berbicara, jalinan suaranya memang selalu mengalun lembut.

'Air cinta' berhasil keluar dari milik Tao. Membuat tubuhnya yang lumpuh terasa semakin lemas. Namun tidak cukup hingga di situ. Kris mengelus kejantanan Tao menggunakan telunjuknya. Mencoba untuk menggoda Tao.

Ia melihat wajah Tao yang sudah memerah. Peluh dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Kris melebarkan kedua tungkai jenjang bocah panda di bawahnya, selebar yang ia bisa. Hingga ia bisa melihat lubang interseks Tao yang masih rapat dan menggiurkan. Bisa ia bayangkan betapa ketatnya lingkaran kenikmatan itu jika ia merasukinya sekarang.

Ia membimbing juniornya yang sejak tadi telah menegang untuk diarahkan ke depan lubang hangat Tao. Masih memegangi juniornya, ia menatap Tao. Dan dalam sepasang mata bening nan sendu Tao tersirat sebuah permohonan untuk tidak melakukannya. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan susah payah.

"J-jangan… kumohon… jangan l-laku… kan…" ujarnya terbata. Kris tentu tidak peduli.

JLEBBB

"AKH!" pekik Tao bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang mengatup kuat. Kris memasukkan miliknya tanpa pelumas. Dan ia melakukannya dengan kasar karena ia tak memasukkannya perlahan melainkan langsung hingga yang terdalam. Sekarang ada sebuah benda kasar di dalam tubuh Tao. Rasanya begitu perih luar biasa. Ia merasa tubuhnya seolah terbagi dua.

Air kesakitan dan kepedihan berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Kris langsung menggerakkan miliknya in-and-out dengan gerakan tercepatnya.

"Aaahhh… hhh… aaahhh…" desah Kris nikmat.

"Nghhh… auw… sakit! Sakit s-sekalihhh Gege… nghhh… aaahhh… h-hentikan!" Tao merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk.

Kris seperti tuli. Ia tak mempedulikan rintihan Tao sama sekali. Ia terus menggerakkan miliknya hingga lebih dari 20 kali.

Tao mulai bisa menggerakkan jemari kedua tangannya. Ia langsung meremas sprei di bawahnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit itu. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kris langsung mencabut juniornya setelah lahar cintanya ia semburkan di dalam lubang interseks Tao. Dan sebagian lahar itu merembes keluar. Berwarna kemerahan karena bercampur dengan darah. Darah yang mengalir itu segera mengotori sprei di bawah mereka.

Tao menghentakkan kepalanya setelah cairan cintanya mengalir keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Benda keras milik Kris itu telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun rasa perih itu terus membekas.

"S-sakit… hiks…"

_Ayah… ibu… Baekhyun Hyung… maafkan aku… aku tak dapat menjaga tubuh ini dengan baik… aku telah kotor sekarang…_

…

Tao telah mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya seperti semula.

"Aku menyesal telah melakukan itu padamu Huang Zi Tao" ungkap Kris dingin. Malah tidak terlihat seperti menyesal sama sekali.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Tao.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku tak akan melarangmu untuk melaporkan kejahatanku pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"

"Selama tak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh padaku, aku berjanji untuk tidak melaporkannya pada siapapun" balas Tao.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk berjanji. Tapi terserah sajalah"

…

"Aku telah mengutarakan keluhanku dan kau telah memeriksaku. Jadi tolong katakan apa penyakitku, Dokter?"

"Anda positif hamil, Huang Zi Tao"

Flashback off

"Gege, aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk baby…" ungkap Tao. Ia begitu bersemangat mengatakannya. Berbeda dengan Kris yang menampakkan raut wajah malasnya seperti biasa karena ia masih ingin menyelesaikan majalah fashion yang ia baca kemarin. Maka suasana hening menjemput. Padahal Tao sengaja memberikan jeda karena ia berharap Kris bertanya. Namun tidak.

Tao pout. Seharusnya ia mengetahuinya. Bukankah ia tinggal bersama Kris selama berbulan-bulan? Lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengetahui perangai Kris. Tao memiliki sebuah prinsip bahwa orang bisa berubah. Ya, tapi ia perlu menambahkan dalam kamusnya bahwa tidak semua orang bisa dan memiliki keinginan dari dasar hatinya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Wu Diao Bei. Tapi aku akan memanggilnya Wu Bei. Wu Fan dan Wu Bei. Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tanya Tao. Kris memutar bola matanya jengah lalu menatap Tao setelah ia meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja.

"Wu? Kau memberi nama anakmu dengan margaku? Beraninya kau." Ujar Kris tajam sambil menembakkan laser maut dari kedua bola matanya pada kedua bola mata sendu sang bocah panda. Mendengar itu, hati Tao bagai ditusuk sembilu.

"T-tapi Gege… dia anakmu…" ujar Tao. Mata beningnya mulai dibentengi kilauan jendela kristal.

"Nope!" larang Kris. suasana hening sejenak dengan posisi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat karena Kris sedang dan masih melempar Tao dengan sebuah tatapan sengit. Tao melakukan inspirasi oksigen panjang lalu menghembuskan karbondioksidanya berat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Dia bernama Huang Diao Bei…" balas Tao dengan lemas. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tao.

"Bagus. Jangan diganti lagi dengan margaku" ujar Kris dingin.

"Aku mengerti Gege…" dengan sangat berat hati. Kris ini… kenapa manusia satu ini jahat sekali sih? Lengkap sudah kejahatannya pada Tao saat ini ketika ia langsung berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Tao sendirian. Untuk kesekian kalinya ini membuatnya membebaskan jalinan air kesedihan dari pelupuk matanya. Membuat mata beningnya terlihat seperti serpihan kaca.

…

Tao adalah seorang mahasiswa yang aktif dalam mengikuti kuis. Karena dari kuis-kuis inilah ia mendapat beasiswa. Ia belum memiliki pekerjaan, ditambah kondisinya yang sekarang. Jadi jika bukan dari beasiswa, dari mana lagi ia bisa mendapatkan uang? Orangtuanya tak bisa terlalu diharapkan. Ia memang bukan berasal dari keluarga miskin. Melainkan kalangan biasa. Dan ia menuntut ilmu di universitas terbaik kelima di Korea Selatan? Tidak terbayang kan berapa banyak biaya yang harus dikeluarkan. Baru-baru ini ia menerima uang tunai yang nilainya serupa dengan satu TV plasma berikut peralatan home theater-nya. Namun alih-alih membeli home theater, ia lebih memilih menyisihkannya untuk membeli perlengkapan bayinya kelak. Dan sebagiannya lagi ia sisihkan untuk membelikan hadiah ulangtahun Baekhyun.

Siang ini ia telah bersiap untuk pergi. Ia selalu memakai hoodie supaya perut besarnya tak terlalu terlihat. Ia memakai tas selempangan. Dan iapun pergi tanpa pamit pada Kris.

Di mall, ia berbelanja lumayan banyak. Ia membelikan T-shirt, celana jeans ¾, jaket, topi dan sepatu sport untuk Baekhyun.

"Belikan untuk Gege juga ah… Gege kan baik…" ia senyum-senyum sendiri saat memilih-milih pakaian untuk Kris. tentu saja ukurannya berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Ya… kurang lebih ukuran Kris sama dengan Tao.

Satu set pakaian lengkap untuk Baekhyun telah dikemas rapi dalam sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna emas. Kado itu ia bawa dalam sebuah kantong pelastik. Sementara tiga buah T-shirt untuk Kris tersimpan rapi dalam sebuah bingkisan berbentuk tas yang terbuat dari bahan kertas tebal khusus dan ia membawanya di dalam tas.

Selanjutnya ia pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli kue tar. Ia membeli blackforest berbentuk bundar berdiameter 30 cm dengan lima buah ceri besar di atasnya. Sebelumnya ia telah meminta pada pelayan toko untuk menuliskan sesuatu di tempat kosong pada kue itu. Bagian atas. Bertuliskan 'Saengil chukhahae hamnida uri Baekhyun Hyung' dengan gel coklat manis sebagai tintanya. Sesungguhnya harga yang harus ia bayar untuk membeli kue ini sangatlah mahal. Namun menurut Tao, Baekhyun telah banyak berkorban untuknya. Bahkan kue ini saja tak cukup untuk membalas jasa-jasanya.

Ia harus membawa itu dengan hati-hati. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menenteng kantong pelastik berisi kotak kado yang cukup besar. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menenteng kue yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam kotak lalu dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kantong pelastik yang kurang lebih ukurannya sama.

Baru saja ia melangkah keluar dari toko dan langsung disambut dengan guyuran hujan yang deras. Tak membawa payung. Terjebak. Terpaksa ia berteduh di sana. Di depan toko kue.

…

Kris terbangun dari tidur siang panjangnya selama tiga jam. Terlampau panjang untuk ukuran tidur siang. Sampai-sampai kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia langsung mencari Tao ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tidak ada. Ia melihat keluar jendela dan hujan turun begitu derasnya.

"Ke mana bocah itu pergi? Tadi saja sebelum aku tidur ia baru pulang kuliah"

Ia mencoba menghubungi Tao. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Ponsel Tao yang berdering di atas meja belajarnya.

"Sial. Anak itu pasti lupa membawanya. Mana hari semakin malam" gumamnya. Perasaan resah mulai menjemputnya.

"Aku harus mencarinya" lanjutnya.

…

"Ah… bagaimana ini? aku tidak bisa minta dijemput siapapun karena ponselku ketinggalan. Ck…" keluh Tao ketika mendapatkan bahwa di dalam tasnya tidak ada ponsel miliknya.

Tak hanya itu. Ia merasa tangannya sudah pegal sejak tadi menenteng dua kantong pelastik yang masing-masing berisi kotak besar.

"Hujannya tak kunjung reda… apa boleh buat…" gumamnya. Suatu hal yang nekat telah terbesit dalam benaknya.

Dengan setengah berlari ia melangkah menuju apartment Baekhyun yang jaraknya sepuluh blok dari toko kue itu. Ia tidak bisa berlari seperti atlet karena ia hamil saat ini.

…

Baekhyun memakan makan malamnya, sogogi –bacon- dengan lesu. Ia merindukan kehadiran Tao di sini. Lima bulan tanpa Tao di sini rasanya begitu asing. Seharusnya ia terbiasa. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia lebih lama tinggal bersama Tao ketimbang ditinggalkannya. Ia rindu makan bersama Tao. Ia rindu tidur bersama Tao. Ia rindu diajak mandi bersama Tao. Ia rindu…

Ting tong…

Bel berbunyi. Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun segera menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Tao! Kau…" Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa karena ia terkejut melihat kondisi Tao yang basah KUYUP, tak ada bagian yang tidak basah.

Tao menyodorkan kedua kantong pelastik di tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung… Selamat ulang ta-"

BRUKKK!

"Tao!" teriak Baekhyun panik. Pasalnya Tao ambruk tanpa peringatan dan tanda-tanda, seperti sebelumnya. Membuat kedua kantong pelastik terlepas dari tangannya.

…

Baekhyun menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya tak sadarkan diri. Dan yang lebih mengharukan, ia melihat Tao yang sedang hamil itu kehujanan setelah membelikan hadiah dan kue untuknya.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun… ia pasti segera sadar…" Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Mencoba memberi kekuatan. Tadinya ia berada di sini untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun. Dan ketika ia tiba tadi ia langsung melihat Baekhyun yang menangisi Tao.

"Kau tahu, aku juga khawatir melihatnya seperti ini…" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Di mana si brengsek itu ketika Tao seperti ini? kenapa dia tidak mengantar Tao? Kenapa dia membiarkan Tao pergi sendirian?!" marah Baekhyun di antara tangisannya.

Ting tong…

"Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ia segera menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat melebarkan diameter matanya yang telah lebar, memandang takjub melihat siapa yang datang. Dan yang datangpun sama kagetnya dengan Chanyeol.

"M-masuklah…" ujar Chanyeol dengan bibir yang terasa kelu. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang paling ia cintai ini. ketika bertemu mereka jadi sama-sama canggung dan suasana menjadi bertambah buruk. Ini membuatnya merasa dilemma karena menaruh dua perasaan kontras di waktu yang bersamaan. Yaitu bahagia melihat satu sosok yang terlampau ia rindukan, sekaligus menderita lara mengingat bahwa sekarang ia tak dapat lagi meraihnya. Dengan begini, ia lebih memilih untuk tak dipertemukan lagi saja selamanya.

Perasaan Kris saat ini sama dengan Chanyeol. Tahu kan seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol, hingga membuatnya bertekad keras dalam hati untuk tidak mencintai Tao. Karena ia yakin, ia hanya memiliki satu hati. Dan ia hanya ingin memberikan hati itu pada seseorang yang menurutnya layak untuk menerimanya. Chanyeol. Dalam satu kasus, Chanyeol memang orang yang tepat. Namun dalam situasi ini, ia tidak boleh berpikir hanya sekali.

Kris langsung berlari ke dalam untuk mengambil sikap dan menghapus kecanggungan sementara Chanyeol berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Air matanya jatuh satu-persatu. Ia merindukan Kris… sangat merindukannya…

"Huang Zi Tao!" panggil Kris ketika melihat seseorang yang dicarinya mengenakan piyama dan telentang di atas ranjang dengan wajah yang pucat.

Ia langsung mendekap tubuh Tao. Dengan begini ia jadi terlihat seperti memiliki dua hati.

"Tao… aku senang bisa menemukanmu…" ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi seseorang menarik bahunya dari belakang dengan kasar.

"Jangan memeluknya seperti itu! Kau ingin membunuh anakmu, hah?!" Baekhyun melarang dengan intonasi galaknya.

"Baekhyun, aku mencarinya. Ternyata dia di sini!" seru Kris. salah satu alasannya mengatakan itu adalah untuk mengalihkan kemarahan Baekhyun. Ia lelah mendapat 'siksaan' sang master aikido.

"Iya iya aku tahu tapi lihatlah, dia sedang tidak sadar kan?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa?! Maksudmu… dia tidak sedang tidur?!" kaget Kris yang membulatkan matanya spontan.

"Tentu saja dia pingsan, bodoh!"

"Ngh…" Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Tao!" seru Baekhyun dan Kris, dan Chanyeol yang baru tiba di ruangan.

Kris langsung mendekap Tao, lagi.

"Aaah…" ringis Tao yang merasa kalau pelukan Kris terlalu ketat hingga menghimpit perut besarnya.

PLETAKKK!

"Auw!" teriak Kris. ia memegangi bagian kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitakan Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menjitakku, hobit!" teriak Kris yang sebal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memeluk Tao terlalu erat, dasar Byun Tae! Lihat, dia kesakitan!" balas Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan mengataiku seperti itu! Atau…"

"Atau apa, hah? Kau memang hobit" tantang Kris.

"Ya! Kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Baekhyun memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hufh… baiklah baiklah. aku minta maaf Master Byun"

"Tao, kenapa kau keluar sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di tepi ranjang. Tepatnya di samping Tao.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta diantar Gege tapi… kasihan Gege sedang tidur. Tidurnya sangat pulas. Dia pasti kelelahan. Jadi aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya" jelas Tao, memandang Kris. kris meneguk saliva hingga jakunnya naik turun.

"Huang Zi Tao, aku bertanggung jawab atasmu. Lain kali jika kau menginginkan sesuatu ketika aku tidur, bangunkan saja aku" ujar Kris karena… seperti bisa, ia sangat takut pada Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum ketika ia mengangguk. Ia senang dengan pelukan Kris tadi. Ia tidak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah Gege. Aku mengerti…"

"Nah… sekarang ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunku…!" teriak Baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Chanyeol, karena posisimu sekarang paling dekat dengan pintu…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh arti. Membuat Chanyeol sweatdrop dan memutar bola matanya.

"Iya iya aku mengerti maksudmu" ujar Chanyeol malas. Baekhyun menunjukkan 'V' sign sambil terkekeh. Chanyeol melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol telah kembali dengan membawa blackforest –yang telah sedikit-banyak hancur- dengan dua lilin berbentuk angka 20 dan api menyala menyertainya. Tak lupa pisau dan empat buah sendok.

"Hyung… maafkan aku… gara-gara aku, kuenya jadi begini…" sesal Tao. Ia yakin kue itu hancur karena ia menjatuhkannya ketika kesadarannya tiba-tiba hilang tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Melihat usahamu membelikan kue ini untukku saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih padamu. Aku memaklumi betul kenapa kue ini jadi begini" ujar Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Tao yang telah berjuang itu malah jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ayo Baekhyun tiup lilinnya!" pinta Chanyeol yang pegal memegangi kue besar itu.

"Iya iya. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan kue ini sedari tadi, dasar gemuk" ledek Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Kris dan Tao tertawa melihatnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mulai mengucapkan mantera dalam benaknya.

_Ya Tuhan… semoga kebarsamaan ini akan terus berlanjut… aku… Tao… Chanyeol… bahkan Kris, karena ia adalah pria yang Tao dan Chanyeol begitu kasihi… berikanlah kesehatan untuk kami semua hingga kami dapat kembali berkumpul bersama pada hari ulangtahunku berikutnya, jika jantung ini masih diberi kesempatan untuk berdetak… lindungilah Tao dan bayinya hingga malaikat kecil itu lahir ke dunia dengan selamat… sadarkanlah Kris… buatlah ia mencintai Tao sepenuh hatinya… dan kuatkanlah hati Chanyeol yang harus menerima kenyataan kebersamaan Kris dan Tao di depan matanya… berikanlah yang terbaik untuknya… buatlah ia bahagia…_

_Aamiin._

Pria bertubuh imut itu membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung meniup api pada kedua batang lilin merah yang berdiri kokoh itu hingga hembusan udara yang terjalin lembut di antara kedua belah bibir tipisnya berhasil memadamkannya. Riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan kecil menyusulnya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol meletakkan kue itu di atas nakas. Baekhyun menautkan sepasang alisnya ketika tersadar sesuatu…

"Chanyeol, piring kecilnya mana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Halaaah tidak usah formal begitu. Suapaya kita bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain, kupikir alangkah baiknya jika kita memakan ini bersama-sama, langsung di piring ini" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Iapun mulai memotong partikel busa manis berrongga itu hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Ia mengambil satu potongan dengan sendok lalu menyuapkannya pada Tao.

"Terimakasih Hyung…" ucap Tao sambil mengunyah, menikmati usahanya. Setelah itu Baekhyun menyuapkan potongan berikutnya ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun…" ucap Chanyeol. Setelah Baekhyun mengambil potongan ketiga, ia dan Kris saling tatap. Sementara Tao dan Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan Kris bergantian, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sedang merasa sebal pada Kris. tapi jika tidak diberi, Kris akan jadi satu-satunya yang terlihat tidak Baekhyun sayangi. Kris mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. perasaan canggung, bingung dan ragu berpagut menjadi satu. Baekhyun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Kris langsung mengambil sikap.

"Aku tidak memakan makanan manis" ujar Kris dingin. Membuat Tao dan Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

"Oh… begitu… baiklah…" ujar Baekhyun. Ia menyuapkan potongan kue itu pada mulutnya sendiri akhirnya. Tao langsung mengambil sepotong dengan sendok lalu menyodorkannya di depan mulut Kris.

"Cobalah Gege… ini enak. Aku membeli kue terbaik di Antique Cake Shop" pinta Tao. Dengan ragu akhirnya Kris melahapnya. Lalu ia mengangguk-angguk dengan mimik muka datarnya.

"Ayo kita habiskan semuanya bersama-sama…!" ujar Chanyeol riang. Ia dan Kris mengambil sendok lalu mereka semua memakan kue itu bersama-sama seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan.

…

Bersambung

Special thanks to: _**miss**_**jelek, **_**KT in the house**_**, **_**fallfor**_**haehyuk, **_**baby**_** zireenn, **_**MidnightPandragon1728**_**, Rima-TAOma, **_**unny2013**_**, **_**KRISme**_**, **_**anisa. 1**_**, Dobi**_**Panda**_**, **_**PanDragonease26**_**, **_**princess**_** huang, dewi**_**clouds**_**ddangko, Dela.**

Review or end? Hayooo yang disebut namanya kudu review di chap ini *maksa :p

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing, agree? :D


	5. Kill The Baby

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Tao, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen (cameo)**

**Pair: Kris x Tao. Slight Kris x Chanyeol, Sehun x Tao**

**Genre: Romance, Sad**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnancy *favorit saya :p**

**Rating: M**

**Length: 5 of 7**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/ hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Kau sangat bodoh! Kau tahu aku selalu menyakitimu. Namun kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan? Hanya demi anakmu yang kau tuduhkan padaku sebagai anakku?**

**Note: meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisTao Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

…

Tengah malam. Tao tengah tertidur pulas. Terlihat dari suara dengkuran halus yang ditimbulkannya. Baekhyun tertidur di kursi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepi ranjang yang ditiduri Tao. Ia berniat untuk menjaga dongsaengnya itu.

Kris tak tertidur sama sekali. Ia tak mengantuk. Mungkin pengaruh tidur siangnya yang sudah seperti hibernasi tadi siang. Namun wajahnya nampak tak segar. Terdapat lintasan garis yang melingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Ia menggerakkan otot lehernya mengarahkan wajah ke arah pintu menuju balkon. Beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol melewati pintu itu begitu ia bangun setelah tidur di samping Baekhyun.

Kris bangkit. Ia mengambil langkah ke balkon untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu, ia melihat telunjuk dan jari tengah kanan Chanyeol tengah mengapit sebatang rokok yang menyala dan telah habis setengahnya. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya pada pagar beton –yang melindunginya agar tak terjatuh dari ketinggian lantai 11 itu- sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Tadi siang memang hujan deras namun malam ini cuaca bahkan tidak mendung apalagi hujan. Maka dari itu bintang-bintang itu terlihat sempurna. Sesekali ia menghisap batang bernikotin itu.

Kris menghela napas berat.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan berhenti merokok, Park Chanyeol" ujarnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara, yakni arah belakang. Lalu ia langsung berpaling kembali untuk menyembunyikan raut sendunya. Kris melangkah perlahan mendekatinya dan ikut menyandarkan bagian tubuh depannya pada pagar. Hingga mereka berdiri berdampingan dan ikut menatap langit. Chanyeol merasa gusar namun ia bergeming dan tidak menolehkan pandangannya sama sekali pada Kris.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Xing Zhao Lin si berondong tiang listrik itu?" Kris memulai pembicaraan. Hening. Kris tidak bermaksud memberi jeda. Ia benar-benar menunggu Chanyeol bicara.

Chanyeol kembali menghisap batang rokoknya dalam-dalam. Mengepulkan sejumlah partikel udara berwarna abu dari mulutnya kemudian. tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab, "Payah. Ia menghancurkan semuanya". Kris tersenyum. Chanyeol berhasil terpancing untuk memperdengarkan jalinan suaranya yang mengalun merdu, menurut indera pendengaran Kris.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?" sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ia terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Ia selalu ingin dimengerti. Namun ia tak mau mengerti" Kris merasa lega karena Chanyeol mulai kembali terbuka padanya dan bercerita dengan leluasa.

"Jadi… hubungan kalian telah berakhir?" Tanya Kris. ia mengharapkan jawaban 'ya'. Tapi toh, apapun jawabannya, Chanyeol tak akan kembali padanya.

"Hm… ya… begitulah. Semuanya kandas hanya dalam jangka waktu dua bulan. Aku tidak tahan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari band kami karena ia merasa dendam dan tak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku ini terlalu menjijikan untuk dilihat" jelasnya. Mendengar itu Kris merasa kasihan juga. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol ingin mencoba mencari kebahagiaan dari pria lain untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya akan dikhianati Kris. sementara Kris juga ingin Chanyeol bahagia. Tak sepantasnya ia egois. Tak sepantasnya ia bahagia melihat Chanyeol-'nya' sakit.

"Dia bodoh. Mana ada yang ingin berpaling dari paras indahmu?" seketika Chanyeol merona mendengar itu.

"Mata bundar... Hidung mancung... Bibir seksi… Pipi mulus... Benar-benar sempurna…" lanjut Kris. Chanyeol ingat itu adalah kalimat yang pernah Kris ucapkan padanya ketika hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sejak awal pembicaraan mereka tengah didengar seseorang di balik pintu. Tao. Ia berdiri mematung mendengar setiap pembicaraan mereka. Dan Baekhyun ada bersamanya. Baekhyun merasa iba melihat dongsaengnya menonton dan menyimak pembicaraan Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia juga merasa iba pada sepasang sosok bertubuh menara di balkon apartmentnya. Pasalnya, ia tahu betul bagaimana Kris dan Chanyeol saling mengasihi selama bertahun-tahun. Dan saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyalurkan afeksi lewat sentuhan tangannya di punggung Tao. Mengelusnya lembut dan hati-hati. Dan dari sentuhan itu dapat ia rasakan raga kokoh yang mulai bergetar.

"Matamu memancarkan sinar indah seperti bintang yang paling terang di sana" Kris menunjuk benda langit yang dimaksud. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang Kris tunjuk. Ia tahu itu Jupiter.

"Tao adalah anak yang sangat baik. Ia terlalu baik untuk disia-siakan" ujar Chanyeol. Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti ke mana arah perbincangan ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan seseorang yang begitu ingin aku hindari?" Tanya Kris.

"Maksudku… berhentilah menggodaku karena kau bersamanya sekarang. Kau harus belajar merelakan aku" lirihnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Kris dengan tulus.

Chanyeol tetap diam.

"Park Chanyeol, apakah kau juga masih mencintaiku?" tanyanya. Perlahan Chanyeol menoleh pada Kris lalu mengangguk lemah. Matanya mulai berkaca.

"Sesungghunya, kau adalah pria yang paling kucintai…" aku Chanyeol. Terdengar pilu. Air kepedihan sudah berhasil meleleh dari pelupuk matanya satu tetes. Mengalir di pipinya yang jadi terlihat bening.

Kris menarik Chanyeol ke dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya itu menenggelamkan wajah di bahunya. Seandainya ia bertubuh lebih rendah lagi, ia begitu ingin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di dada sang pangeran. Dan Chanyeolpun terisak. Membuat napasnya sedikit kacau. Batang bernikotin itu terlepas dari apitan kedua jarinya. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas.

"Tahukah kau… setiap waktu aku selalu memikirkanmu…" ujar Kris. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau pikir aku tak pernah memikirkanmu? Kau tahu, tak pernah barang sedetikpun kau hilang dalam pikiranku! Hiks…" bentak Chanyeol. Kris lalu kembali menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk mengecup bibirnya. Tidak. Bukan sekedar kecupan. Namun sentuhan yang berlangsung lama. Chanyeol tidak menolak. Kris memberi jeda sejenak.

"Bau rokok-rasa-strawberry-mu bahkan tak dapat menutupi manis lipgloss-cherry-mu. Ahhh betapa manisnya bibirmu Park Chanyeol…" sejurus kemudian ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk kembali menghilangkan spasi di antara bibir mereka, lebih dalam.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu dan menarik dirinya untuk menjauhi Kris.

"Chanyeol…" kini mata Kris yang dilapisi jendela Kristal air.

"Kris… Hyung… i-ini… ini salah!"

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku-"

"Aku sangat menyayangi Tao dan menganggap dirinya sebagai adikku sendiri. Kebahagiaan dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Kembalilah padanya. Lindungi dia. Dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau juga harus bahagia jika suatu saat aku bersama orang lain, ne?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol…"

"Hyung… kumohon… hiks…"

Kris menghela napas berat sebelum membalas, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kuharap kau benar-benar bahagia"

Dan di sisi lain Tao meluapkan emosi laranya dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ia ingin Kris dan Chanyeol bahagia. Namun ia tak ingin anaknya kelak lahir tanpa ayah. Dan ia juga harus menerima pengorbanan Chanyeol yang telah rela melepaskan Kris untuknya. Ia harus mengambil Kris untuk menghargai usaha Chanyeol. Jika tidak, Chanyeol tentu akan marah.

"Hyung… sebenarnya apa yang tengah menghimpit dadaku saat ini? rasanya begitu sakit dan sesak…"

"Tao…" Baekhyun semakin merasa prihatin.

…

Tiga hari berlalu. Tao sudah pulih dari demamnya akibat kehujanan waktu itu. Malam hari, ia belajar di meja belajarnya seperti biasa. Nah, sekarang ia sudah mulai bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik tentang mata kuliahnya. Ia juga bisa segera memulihkan prestasinya yang sempat anjlok sebelumnya.

Kris baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Tao sedang serius dengan buku-bukunya. Ia tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari.

"Auw…" Tao merintih pelan sembari memegang baby-bump-nya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris sok dingin.

Tao menggeleng ketika ia menoleh ke arah Kris. tersenyum kemudian. Menunjukkan pada Kris bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Yakin?"

"Ya. Tak perlu khawatir. Gege pergilah tidur. Besok kau kuliah pagi kan?"

"Baiklah" dan tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Kris sudah menarik selimut hingga pinggangnya setelah ia bertelanjang dada. Mulai memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

"Hufh… sekarang aku harus menghapal beberapa pola tulisan kanji Korea yang tidak ada dalam kanji Cina" ia pout. Itu hanya sebuah gumaman. Apapun keluhannya, pada akhirnya ia pasti mempelajarinya juga dan mengingatnya seumur hidup.

…

Kris dan Tao tidur saling membelakangi. Selalu. Seperti itulah posisi tidur mereka setiap malam. Mereka sama-sama tertidur pulas. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari keduanya. Hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada suasana malam yang sepi terutama dalam kamar mereka. Sampai…

"Nghhh…" Tao melenguh.

"Ugh…" meringis kemudian. Ia mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kris terbangun dan berbalik perlahan. Ia membalik tubuh Tao agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau terus-terusan meringis? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kris. Tao meraih tangan kiri Kris.

"Hey! Apa yang-" Kris langsung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Tao menyentuhkan telapak tangan Kris pada perut bulat Tao. Ia merasakan satu kaki mungil menendang telapak tangan besarnya.

"I-ini…" lagi, Kris speechless. Tao mengangguk. Kris melepaskan tangannya dari perut Tao. Ia rasa itu tidak perlu.

"Inilah yang membuatku meringis, Gege. Anak kita sudah mulai menendangku sejak tadi sore. Aku belum terbiasa. Rasanya aneh. Jadi aku meringis"

Kris hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Tao.

"Anak kita telah bergerak. Dia telah bernyawa. Dia sudah benar-benar hidup. Aku yakin dia bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Dia tertidur panjang di pagi hari ketika aku kuliah hingga siang hari, bahkan sore hari. Dan dia mulai bangun dan bergerak banyak ketika aku tertidur…" lanjutnya.

"Begitu? Syukurlah. Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku takut dimarahi Baekhyun lagi kalau kau kesakitan" Kris langsung kembali berbalik memunggungi Tao. Pipinya merona dalam kegelapan kamar yang lampunya dimatikan. Ia sebenarnya senang mendengar anaknya yang tumbuh dengan baik dalam tubuh Tao. Ia lalu tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Tao terus memperhatikan punggung kokohnya dari belakang sambil menangis.

_Kenapa begitu sulit untuk peduli padaku, tanpa ada Baekhyun Hyung sebagai alibi…?_ Batinnya.

…

"Kau tidak ada kuliah kan hari ini. jangan pergi ke mana-mana hingga aku pulang dan bisa mengantarmu. Jagalah rumah ini. dan yang terpenting, jaga dirimu baik-baik Huang Zi Tao" Kris mulai menggendong ranselnya. Ia meminum susu hingga habis dan membawa dua helai Toast –dengan selai jeruk- di tangannya.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Tao. Kris langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Tao menghela napas berat. Berharap Kris berpamitan saja sulit. Apalagi berharap Kris mengelus puncak kepalanya atau mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi. Baginya pikiran itu terlalu jauh. Kris tentu tahu kalau Tao menyukainya. Namun Tao tidak tahu kalau Kris mulai menyukainya juga, perlahan. Andai saja Tao setidaknya tahu apa yang Kris rasakan, ia tak akan segundah ini.

Dua puluh menit setelah kepergian Kris. Tao sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya di ruang tamu. Ia sudah seperti home-schooling saja sekarang. Bedanya, home-schooling dibimbing oleh seorang guru privat. Sementara Tao belajar otodidak.

Ting tong…

Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke arah pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia sedikit melangkah keluar dan menengok ke kiri. Tidak ada orang.

"Siapa yang menekan bel tadi?" Tanya Tao bingung. Ia menengok ke kanan dan spontan terlonjak kaget hingga ia mundur satu langkah.

"Aku yang melakukannya. Kau tidak berpikir aku orang jahil kan?" ujar orang itu enteng. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi Tao yang langsung pucat dan menatapnya ketakutan. Jantung Tao berdebar kencang.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Pergi kau!" usirnya lalu hendak menutup pintu namun pria itu menahannya.

"Pergilah dari kehidupanku, Kai!" ia mencoba mendorong pintu namun Kai memaksa membukanya hingga Tao terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh. Kai berhasil masuk, lalu mengunci pintu. Tao segera bangkit dan panik. Ia meraih ponselnya dan hendak menelepon Kris. namun gagal karena Kai menendang tangannya sehingga ponsel itu terpental entah ke mana.

"Keluar dari sini!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkanmu"

Tao ingin berlari sekuat tenaga saat itu juga. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia membawa bayi dalam perutnya. Tapi jika ia tidak lari, ini akan membahayakannya. Ia bingung. Akhirnya ia melangkah setengah berlari sambil melempari barang apapun yang berada di dekatnya ke arah Kai. Dengan mudah Kai menangkis bahkan menghindar dari itu semua. Sia-sia. Itu hanya sedikit mengulur waktu Kai namun cepat atau lambat Kai pasti akan menangkapnya.

Sekarang Tao berada di sudut ruang tamu. Ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Kai sudah sangat dekat. Dengan wajah mesum yang sangat ingin menerkam. Tao melihat Kai menyisakan celah. Ia kembali setengah berlari menuju pintu depan untuk kabur dan minta tolong.

"Argh…!" ia meringis ketika tangannya dicengkeram kasar oleh Kai. Kai langsung menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengunci pintunya kemudian.

DUAKKK!

"Auw!" ringis Tao ketika merasa Kai mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat hingga menyentuh dinding dengan kasar. Kai mengunci tangan Tao menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tao hendak menendang Kai namun Kai menguncinya juga menggunakan kakinya.

Tao merasa ketakutan. Sangat.

"Lihat dirimu Huang Zi Tao. Kau rela bentuk tubuhmu rusak demi menyimpan saham seorang pria di dalamnya. Hah. Kau adalah bayi panda. Dan seharusnya selalu begitu. Bukannya berubah hendak menjadi ibu panda yang sedang mengandung bayi panda. Ah tidak, kau mengandung bayi seekor naga! Aku tahu itu!"

"Persetan dengan itu! Aku mengandung bayi manusia, jangan sembarangan bicara!" seru Tao yang tidak terima seseorang mengatai yang bukan-bukan tentang darah dagingnya. Ia masih mencoba berontak. Tapi ia tahu itu semua sia-sia. Pergerakannya melemah.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!" Kai menatap Tao intens. Ia melihat air mata mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Tao. Sedikit merasa kasihan, dan terlalu banyak merasa tidak peduli. Egois.

Ia kembali menarik Tao dengan kasar.

BUKKK!

"Argh!" ringis Tao lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika Kai mendorongnya hingga terbaring di lantai. Kai berada di atas Tao. Kai melihat tatapan sendu Tao. Seakan mata itu bicara dan meminta untuk melepaskan Tao.

Tidak, Kai sudah bersusah payah selama ini. ketika ada kesempatan berharga seperti ini, masa ia mau melepaskan Tao begitu saja hanya karena rasa kasihan? Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. apalagi sekarang tubuh Tao sangat lemas. Ia merasa sangat sulit bahkan sekedar menggerakkan jemarinya.

Kai mulai membuka resleting celananya sambil menampilkan smirk pada Tao. Ia bahkan membuka celana dan underwearnya hingga setengah paha.

"Hiks…" tangisan Tao mulai bersuara. Ia tak dapat menahan lagi.

Kai menarik celana dan underwear Tao hingga bawah lutut dengan gerakan cepat. Bahkan membukanya hingga terlepas total dan melemparkan celana Tao ke sembarang arah. Bagian bawah tubuh Tao sudah terekspos.

"TIDAAAKKK!" teriak Tao histeris.

Kai melebarkan kedua kaki Tao sehingga ia dapat melihat satu lubang interseks –setengah vagina- yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia lihat. Iapun mulai membimbing kejantanannya untuk merasuki tubuh Tao.

"Hentikanhhh K-kai… kumohon… nghhh hiks…" ujar Tao di tengah pergerakan in-and-out Kai. Tao merasakan perih. Namun tidak terlalu sakit karena sebelumnya dinding lubang itu telah bobol diterobos oleh Kris.

Kai menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Tao yang telah terisi. Setelah itu ia lemas dan hendak jatuh di atas tubuh Tao namun Tao langsung mendorongnya hingga Kai terbaring di sampingnya. Ia tidak mau Kai menindih perut besarnya. Bisa-bisa ia keguguran.

"Hah… leganya. Akhirnya aku merasakan dirimu meskipun hanya sebentar. Tapi sungguh, yang barusan itu sangat luar biasa. Kenapa kau tidak pasrah sejak dulu? Dasar bodoh! Aku hanya ingin merasakan tubuhmu sekali. Itu saja. Asal kau tahu."

"Hiks… Baekhyun Hyung… Kris Gege…"

Kai menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Tao.

"Diam! Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, camkan itu! Lubangmu kurang ketat karena sebelumnya telah diterobos benda milik orang lain! Cih! Dasar kau sampah!"

"Aku bukan sampah! Orang sepertiku sangat berguna bagi bangsa dan Negara! Bukan sampah masyarakat seperti dirimu!" bentak Tao dengan berani.

"Kubilang diam! Oh… mungkin ini akan mendiamkanmu…" Kai smirk. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil dari dalam saku bajunya. Ia memang selalu membawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

Tao membulatkan matanya. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu…" Tanya Tao ketakutan. Namun ia masih terbaring dan tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

Kai perlahan mengarahkan ujung benda tajam itu pada perut Tao.

"Jika kau ingin mengandung seorang bayi, seharusnya kau hanya boleh mengandung anakku! Bukan orang lain!" bentak Kai.

"Kai, jangan lakukan itu… kumohon…"

"Tenang sayangku… aku masih ingin kau hidup. Aku hanya ingin bayi naga itu yang mati… hahaha…" ia segera melesatkan pisau itu untuk menikam perut Tao.

"Ugh…" ringis Tao. Ia menahan pisau itu dengan mencengkeramnya. Hampir saja. Sangat dekat. Tinggal lima sentimeter lagi, benda itu menembus perutnya. Namun tidak. Ia mencengkeram bagian sisi tajamnya sehingga telapak tangannya mengalirkan darah dan cairan merah pekat itu menetes. Mengotori kemeja putihnya dan sebagian menetes ke lantai.

"Tao… apa yang…" ujar Kai. Ia berusaha mendorong pisau itu supaya berhasil menembus perut Tao. Namun Tao mengerahkan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. Ya, ia kuat untuk melindungi anaknya. Ia berusaha menahan bahkan ia menarik paksa pisau itu lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Kai menyeringai, "Huang Zi Tao… tak kusangka Huang Zi Tao yang sedang tak berdaya ini berubah menjadi seekor induk panda yang ganas hanya untuk melindungi anaknya yang tak berharga seperti ibunya… cih. Percuma kau lakukan itu"

"Sudah, Kai, hentikan! Hiks…"

"Baiklah sayangku. Ini terlalu cepat jika aku membunuhnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu hingga anak itu lahir lalu aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tanpa pisau. Aku akan mematahkan lehernya di depan matamu! Hahaha…"

"Baekhyun Hyung… Kris Gege… t-tolong aku…"

…

Bersambung

Special thanks to: _**miss**_**jelek, **_**KT in the house**_**, **_**fallfor**_**haehyuk, **_**baby**_** zireenn, **_**MidnightPandragon1728**_**, Rima-TAOma, **_**unny2013**_**, **_**KRISme**_**, **_**anisa. 1**_**, Dobi**_**Panda**_**, **_**PanDragonease26**_**, **_**princess**_** huang, dewi**_**clouds**_**ddangko, Dela, Krirei **_**Thelittlethieves.**_

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing


	6. Begin To Love The Panda

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Tao, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen (cameo)**

**Pair: Kris x Tao. Slight Kris x Chanyeol, Sehun x Tao**

**Genre: Romance, Sad**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnancy *favorit saya :p**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 6 of 7**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/ hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Kau sangat bodoh! Kau tahu aku selalu menyakitimu. Namun kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan? Hanya demi anakmu yang kau tuduhkan padaku sebagai anakku?**

**Note: meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisTao Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

_-oO-Begin To Love The Panda-Oo-_

"Tao!" kaget Kris yang akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Pasalnya ia terkejut ketika pulang rumah tidak dikunci dan ruang tamu berantakan sekali bagai kapal pecah.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" ia melihat Tao menunduk, terduduk di sudut kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih longgarnya yang telah berlumuran darah. sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya yang naked ditutupi kedua tangannya. Kris melihat cairan sperma tercecer di lantai. Benar, itu milik Kai dan Tao yang bercampur.

Kris langsung mengangkat tubuh berat Tao –ala pengantin- ke kamar.

Setelah sampai, ia membaringkan Tao di atas ranjang secara hati-hati. Ia menuju lemari dan buru-buru mengambil baju dan celana untuk Tao. Ia memakaikan celana itu lalu mengganti pakaian Tao. Setelah itu ia mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka yang ada di kedua telapak tangan Tao. Terlihat jelas satu goresan dalam tercetak di masing-masing telapak tangan.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi?! katakan!" pinta Kris setelah selesai mengurus Tao. Tao langsung memeluk Kris dengan erat sambil menyisakan ruangan untuk perutnya.

"Gege… akhirnya kau kembali…"

Kris melepaskan pelukan itu lalu memegang kedua bahu Tao. Ia menatap mata sang pria panda yang sudah terlihat seperti serpihan kaca.

"Ceritakan!"

"Kai…" ujar Tao. Hanya menyebutkan satu nama itu. Kris bisa langsung memahami apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa?! Dia kembali?! Sialan! Argh!"

"Gege… dia bilang dia tidak akan mengejarku lagi…"

"Benarkah? Lalu kau percaya? Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang aku jalang. Aku sampah. Lubangku tidak lagi sempit karena telah diterobos olehmu. Dia bilang hanya ingin melampiaskan hasratnya padaku sekali saja. Setelah itu dia membuangku. Gege… kenapa? Apakah dosaku terlalu besar sehingga aku harus mendapat ujian hidup seperti ini…? aku sudah diperkosa dua kali di usiaku yang sangat muda ini…" lagi, Tao mulai terisak. Sehingga membuat bahunya naik turun.

Dua kali, Kris tahu yang dimaksud Tao. Pertama olehnya, lalu oleh Kai.

Kris memegang bahu Tao, "Ya, Tao, aku tahu itu. Dua kali. Dan di dalam dua kali yang kau maksud itu… salah satunya olehku. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Maukah kau memaafkanku atas perbuatanku yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu ini…?"

Tao menatap ke dalam ketulusan yang tersimpan dalam mata elang Kris. ia melihat sorot penyesalan di sana.

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Kris langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao.

"Terima kasih Huang Zi Tao. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau harus menjalani masa pemulihan lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam empat bulan ini. kau harus segera sembuh atau… aku akan mati di tangan Baekhyun" ia mendorong pelan tubuh Tao hingga ia berbaring. Ia lalu menyelimuti Tao hingga menutupi tubuhnya. Tao mulai terpejam. Ia merileksasikan pikirannya yang terlalu banyak beban.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku… Kim Jongin…" gumam Kris setelah diyakininya Tao telah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

_-oO-Begin To Love The Panda-Oo-_

DUAKKK!

"Akh…!" ringis Kai. Kris mendorong tubuh Kai dengan kasar hingga membentur dinding. Mereka sedang berada dalam gang di mana Tao biasa dikejar oleh Kai. Dan sekarang Kris sedang melakukan posisi yang beberapa hari lalu Kai lakukan pada Tao di kamar mandi apartmentnya.

BUGH!

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat kasar di wajah Kai hingga sudut bibir kirinya langsung sedikit tersobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

BUKKK!

"Argh…!" Kris membanting tubuh Kai ke tanah dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Kai.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Beberapa kali ia menghantam wajah Kai dengan penuh amarah hingga Kai tak berdaya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Tao hingga sedalam itu! Kau tidak lihat perutnya yang membuncit, menandakan bahwa ia telah menjadi milik orang lain?! Hah?! Apakah kau buta?! Brengsek!"

"Ngh…" Kai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menangis.

"Apa kau mau merasakan apa yang Tao rasakan?! Apa kau mau aku melakukannya padamu?!" Kris membuka resleting celananya untuk menakut-nakuti Kai.

"Kris… hhh… tidak… j-jangan… kumohon…"

"Kau juga telah mengatainya sampah?! Kau tahu, kau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari sampah!"

"A-aku… aku menyesal Kris…"

Napas Kris yang memburu, mulai stabil kembali. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskan karbondioksida perlahan. Ia menutup kembali resleting celananya. Dan bangkit. Membiarkan Kai memiliki ruang untuk bangkit juga. Kai terduduk.

"Sungguh… setelah aku pulang dari apartmentmu… aku menyesal. Aku ingin kembali untuk minta maaf. Namun aku terlalu gengsi… aku minta maaf…"

"Minta maaflah pada orang yang telah kau sakiti" ujar Kris dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kai. Kris melangkah pergi. Berlalu dari hadapan Kai. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tao adalah anak yang sangat baik. Kenapa dengan tega aku memperkosanya?" gumamnya menyesal. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum Kris mendahului Kai –menyetubuhi Tao-, Kai sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Krystal namanya. Namun sebelum memiliki Krystal, Kai sudah terobsesi pada Tao. Mengetahui bahwa sulit mendapatkan Tao, akhirnya ia menjadikan Krystal sebagai kekasih, untuk pelampiasan.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Krystal atas segala perbuatanku… dan aku harus mulai bisa mencintainya dengan tulus…" ujarnya. Ya, Cintanya yang sebenarnya adalah Krystal. Tao hanya obsesi. Dan itu tak akan abadi seiring berjalannya waktu.

_-oO-Begin To Love The Panda-Oo-_

"Gege… aku baru saja menimbang berat badanku…" ungkap Tao pada seseorang di seberang. Sekarang Tao sedang meraba-raba sebuah toya, pedang dan nunchuck yang tadi ia keluarkan dari lemari pakaian. Maklum, ia benar-benar merindukan seni bela diri yang –kata dokter- tidak boleh Tao lakukan selama ia membawa seorang bayi dalam perutnya.

"_Lalu_?" balas pria di seberang.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ditimbang ketika aku hamil. Dan aku sangat terkejut mengetahui hasilnya" ujar Tao.

"_Oh ya? Memang berapa berat badanmu sekarang_?" Tanya pria itu yang adalah Kris.

"Um… 168 pon (83kg)… aku sangat sangat sangat gemuk" jawabnya malu-malu.

"_Benarkah? Hahaha… kau tidak gemuk baby, kau seksi. Berat badanku saja hanya 150 pon (74kg)_" balas Kris.

"Ah. Kau ini bisa saja. Oh ya Gege… aku mau keluar. Aku bosan di rumah terus" Tao membawa gagang telepon itu hingga ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"_Kalau begitu tunggu aku hingga sampai di rumah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Memangnya kau mau ke mana, hm?" _jawab Kris di seberang. Ia mempercepat tempo aktivitas jemarinya yang sibuk mengetik tugas kelompok. Ya… ia kebagian mengetik kali ini. bukan berhitung. Sejujurnya, untuk seorang pria dengan hobi rumus untuk studi seperti dirinya sangatlah membosankan jika hanya bertemu beberapa paragraph tulisan panjang yang mempresentasikan tentang materi dan teori tanpa praktik. Di dalam kelas yang kosong pula. Oh ayolaaah. Ke mana teman-teman –calon-profesor-nya pergi? Apakah mereka semua sedang menikmati tea-time? Ia ingin mengetik di halaman belakang gedung kampus yang luas namun sialnya saat ini cuaca begitu panas dan pohon-pohon besar di sana justru membuat keadaan lokasi semakin gersang. Sementara ia memasang loudspeaker di ponselnya ketika menerima telepon dari Tao.

"Cepatlah Gege… aku bosan total alias bête dari tadi. Aku ingin membeli perlengkapan bayi"

"_Apa kau bilang? Hah, kau ini. tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Kau hamil baru lima bulan. Nanti saja dua bulan lagi baru beli. Hari ini kita pergi ke tempat lain saja"_

"Memangnya kenapa? Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku hanya ingin melakukan persiapan. Itu saja. Ya sudah kalau Gege masih lama aku akan pergi sendiri-"

"_Tidak!"_ bentak Kris memotong pembicaraan Tao. Panda hamil yang terkejut sampai terlonjak.

"_Kau mau lihat aku mati dibunuh Baekhyun?! Jangan gila! Sejak kapan kau jadi nakal begini Huang Zi Tao?!"_

"Kau membuatku terkejut! Ah… tolong jangan membuat rumah ini bagai penjara bagiku. Kau sangat menyebalkan! Baiklah aku tidak akan pergi sendirian, jangan khawatir!" Tao pout. Ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Tao! Argh… dia bilang tidak akan pergi sendirian? Berarti dia akan menungguku kan? hufh syukurlah. Untung saja anak itu penurut dan polos" gumamnya sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia melanjutkannya. Betapa melelahkannya semester tua.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan pergi sendiri. Lihat saja. Aku akan mengajak Sehun" gumam Tao. Ia tidak bilang pada Kris kalau ia hendak mengajak bocah maknae itu. Karena jika ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sehun, Kris selalu marah. Entah mengapa. Tao bukanlah tipikal pembohong atau pengkhianat. Ia hanya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia menyayangi Sehun. Tao harap Kris tidak bertanya sesuatu tentang perasaan Tao pada Sehun. Jadi Tao tak perlu merasa serba salah ketika memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan nanti.

"_Iya Hyung sayang~ ada apa…?"_ jawab Sehun di ujung sana.

"Antar aku ke toko perlengkapan bayi. Bisa tidak? Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?"

"_Hmmm… di mana Gege Byun Tae itu Hyung? Apakah si Byun Tae itu enggan mengantarmu?"_

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu tentangnya! Kau ini…" ujar Tao tidak terima.

"_Ck… kau membelanya. Kau pasti mencintainya"_

"Bukan begitu Sehun… Diao Bei yang tidak terima ayahnya dikatakan Byun Tae seperti itu…"

"_Oh ya? Maafkan aku kalau begitu… baiklah. aku sedang menyiram tanaman saat ini. tunggu sampai aku selesai ya. Sebentar lagi. Kau pergilah duluan. Aku pasti menyusul ke sana"_

"Ck. Oh Sehoon. Bisa-bisanya kau menerima telepon dariku selagi menyiram tanaman. Baiklah. setidaknya kau tidak sedang sesibuk Gege sekarang. Jadi asal kau tahu saja, Gege sedang di kampus saat ini. jadi ia tidak bisa mengantarku sekarang"

_Kenapa dia jadi galak begini sih…? _Batin Sehun.

"Dan… terimakasih…" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Itu bukan senyuman formal karena ia tahu betul bahwa ia tidak sedang berhadapan langsung dengan sang maknae sekarang. Itu senyuman spontan. Ia terlalu terbiasa untuk tersenyum.

Seolah melihatnya, Sehun tersenyum. Baru saja ia mengumpat tentang Hyung kesayangannya ini. namun selanjutnya ternyata ia mendengar ucapan lembut nan tulus dari mulut Tao. Itu sedikit menghangatkan hatinya yang tidak jarang merasa seperti dibakar setiap kali Tao membicarakan Kris. tapi tadi Sehun yang duluan membicarakan Kris kan? kalau begitu salahkan dia.

"_Ya… sama-sama Hyung…"_

"Annyeong"

"_Ne. annyeong"_

_-oO-Begin To Love The Panda-Oo-_

Tao terlihat sedang memilih-milih pakaian bayi perempuan. Sebenarnya ia telah menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan berisi perlengkapan bayi. Namun karena Sehun tak kunjung datang maka ia kembali melihat-lihat. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia beli untuk bayi naga-nya. Ini sudah cukup banyak.

"Hufh… kau di mana Oh Sehoon…?" ia melirik jam tangan imut yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja. Dasar. Tidak tepat waktu" umpatnya agak kesal. Iapun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia menunggu lampu hijau untuk penyeberang jalan menyala. Tak lama, itupun terjadi. ia menyeberang bersama banyak orang.

"Nak, apakah benda di sana milikmu?" Tanya seorang paman setelah mereka sampai di seberang. Tao menoleh ke arah di mana paman itu menunjukkan. Tao membulatkan mata tajamnya. Benar sekali. Ia menjatuhkan sebuah boneka Rilakkuma berukuran sedang di tengah jalan ketika menyeberang. Mainan terbaik dan termahal yang ia beli. Ia bukannya ingin memanjakan anaknya. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik.

Ingin sekali ia mengambilnya namun lampu penyeberang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Meskipun kendaraan-kendaraan di sana tidak begitu banyak namun mereka melaju begitu cepat. Tao tidak ingin celaka. Namun ia takut boneka itu kotor atau hancur. Sayang sekali kan. dan jika ia lebih memilih untuk mengambilnya sekarang, maka itu artinya ia lebih sayang uang dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri. Bukankah bayi Huang lebih membutuhkan ibunya daripada boneka yang harganya tak seberapa dibandingakan dengan Tao? Ya… itu jika Tao benar-benar nekat.

TIIIN TIIIN!

Dan benar saja. Ia nekat.

"HYUNG!"

CKIIITTT

BRUKKK

_-oO-Begin To Love The Panda-Oo-_

"Aish! Umma menyebalkan sekali. Tidak tahu apa kalau aku ada janji dengan Hyung-ku tercinta?! Pakai menyuruh-nyuruhku untuk beli sayuran segala tadi. Aku kan jadi telat. Ck. Benar juga. Umma memang tidak tahu. Haaah" Sehun ngedumel sepanjang perjalanannya menyusul Tao. Ia mengambil langkah cepat setelah menuruni bus. Dan ia melihat Tao sedang memungut sebuah boneka di tengah jalan.

Sehun terbelalak. Ia berlari mendekati Tao untuk membawanya ke trotoar.

TIIIN TIIIN!

"HYUNG!" teriaknya. Tao menoleh.

CKIIITTT

Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Tao ke tepi jalan dengan kasar saking paniknya.

BRUKKK!

Berhasil membuat Tao terjatuh meskipun sampai ke tepi jalan.

"Hei kau jangan berdiam di jalan ketika belum waktunya menyeberang!" omel seorang pria paruh baya yang barusan hampir saja menghilangkan nyawa Sehun. Ya, ia masih berdiri di depan mobil itu. Beberapa orang yang melihat Sehun tadi terkejut namun setelah melihat ia selamat semua orang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya masing-masing.

"Maaf Tuan…" Sehun membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat berkali-kali di tengah-tengah kondisi jantungnya yang hampir saja terlepas dari tempatnya. Ia lalu memunguti benda-benda –yang diyakininya milik Tao- yang berceceran di jalan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantongnya masing-masing. Pria itupun pergi setelah Sehun memberinya jalan.

Begitupun Tao, jantungnya seolah menolak untuk berpacu dengan normal. Ia terus saja terengah-engah karena terkejut. Dan ia masih terduduk. Lalu ia melihat di tangan kanannya boneka itu berhasil ia raih tanpa cacat. Syukurlah. Perjuangannya melawan maut untuk anaknya tidak sia-sia.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan? tidak ada yang luka?" Sehun memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Tao dengan panik.

"Ah… aku sangat terkejut, Sehun… aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Oh… syukurlah kalau begitu…" Sehun membantu Tao untuk berdiri.

"Hyung… aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu…" lanjut Sehun. Namun Tao hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun bahkan bingung apakah itu adalah jawaban paling tepat yang saat ini Tao punya? Ia tidak mengerti karena Tao hanya terdiam dengan tatapan itu dan tiba-tiba Tao mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan Sehun.

"Auw… Hyung… sakit… kau marah padaku…? Maafkan aku…" namun Tao hanya diam dan cengkeramannya semakin kuat. Wajah gelap Tao seketika berubah pucat.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Hyung! Omo!" kaget Sehun yang melihat darah mengalir begitu banyaknya dari selangkangan Tao. Napas Tao-pun mulai terengah-engah diikuti dengan tatapannya yang sendu. Perlahan ia melelehkan sungai air kepedihan dari sepasang pelupuk matanya.

"Errrh… Sehun… sakit…" erangnya dan tak dapat lagi ia menopang tubuh beratnya. Ia mengatup matanya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Sehun ingin menahannya namun ia juga tidak kuat. Ia kembali panik ketika melihat darah itu semakin banyak membasahi jalanan.

"Hyung! Bertahanlah!"

_-oO-Begin To Love The Panda-Oo-_

Bersambung

Special thanks to: **datekazukio, Dobi**_**Panda**_**, Kirei **_**Thelittlethives, ReikiAkishima28**_**, Keyla **_**Lewis**_**, Dindahaehyuk**_**shiper**_**, Dela, **_**KRISme, 91**_**, taoris, Rima-TAOma, **_**anisa. 1**_**, dewi**_**clouds**_**dangko, **_**princess**_** huang, **_**AulChan12, PanDragonease26, KT in the house, baby**_** zireenn, **_**MidnightPandragon1728, unny2013, miss**_**jelek, **_**fallfor**_**haehyuk, WuChan **_**and all the unknown Guest**_**.**

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing


	7. Everyone's Baby

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Tao, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen (cameo)**

**Pair: Kris x Tao. Slight Kris x Chanyeol, Sehun x Tao**

**Genre: Romance, Sad**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnancy *favorit saya :p**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 7 of 7 (final)**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/ hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Kau sangat bodoh! Kau tahu aku selalu menyakitimu. Namun kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan? Hanya demi anakmu yang kau tuduhkan padaku sebagai anakku?**

**Note: meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisTao Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

_-oO-Everyone's Baby-Oo-_

Sehun memaksa menemani Tao yang sedang ditangani di ruang gawat darurat Rumah Sakit. Sementara dokter menangani Tao, Sehun menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Ia merasa kasihan melihat wajah Tao yang melukiskan raut kesakitan.

"Nghhh… aaa s-sakit… Sehun…" rintihnya.

"Bertahanlah Hyung…" ucap Sehun.

"Bisakah anda mendorong lebih kuat?" pinta dokter pada Tao. Tao langsung menurutinya. Ia berusaha mendorong agar bayinya keluar. Ya, karena Tao adalah seorang interseks, maka ia mampu melahirkan dengan cara yang normal.

"Hhh… argh…" Tao terus saja merintih kesakitan. Napasnyapun kacau, berlomba untuk keluar dari sistem pernapasan Tao. Seolah ia habis berlari marathon keliling kota Seoul. Sehun yang melihatnya sebenarnya merasa ngeri dan akhirnya iapun ikut melelehkan airmata.

"Hiks… Hyung… jangan khawatir, semuanya akan segera berakhir…" ucap Sehun. Salah seorang perawat instrumen yang ikut membantu, menyeka peluh yang timbul di permukaan kulit kening Tao.

"Sudah cukup Tuan Oh Sehoon, maaf, kali ini anda benar-benar harus keluar" pinta dokter.

"Tapi aku-"

"Keluar, atau aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik" kecam sang dokter. Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun jadi merasa dilemma. Ia melepas karbondioksida dengan berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah… tolong selamatkan dia, dokter, kumohon…" ucap Sehun. Dokter menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Berdoa saja semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik" balas sang dokter. Sehun kembali menatap Tao.

"Hyung, berjuanglah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" ucap Sehun yang perlahan melepaskan genggaman erat tangan mereka.

"S-sehun…" ujar Tao terbata, masih sambil menahan rasa sakit. Sehun meninggalkan ruangan. Dan Tao mau tidak mau harus melanjutkan perjuangannya. Dengan, atau tanpa Sehun.

"Sedikit lagi!"

"Gege… akh…" benar. Di mana Kris saat ini?

Dan makhluk mungil berlumuran darah akhirnya berhasil keluar dari perutnya. Tanpa tangis. Tentu saja. Bukankah usia janin itu baru menginjak 5 bulan? Tak hanya itu. Tanpa gerakan. Dan tanpa nafas sedikitpun. Ya, semua orang tahu. Makhluk mungil itu telah mati. Mati dalam perut Tao sebelumnya. Guncangan dan benturan yang menimpa janin itu terlampau kuat. Jadi sejak tadi ternyata Tao hanya berjuang dan berusaha melahirkan seonggok daging tak bernyawa. Benar-benar sia-sia.

Tao mulai menangis histeris. Semua yang terjadi saat ini begitu menyesakkan hati. Jeritan lara itu terdengar begitu pilu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Seorang ibu telah kehilangan seorang anak yang begitu dinanti-nantikannya. Memanglah sebuah kisah yang mengharukan.

Sementara di koridor Sehun menyambung sisa tangisannya lebih keras, sambil mendekap boneka Rilakkuma berukuran sedang yang dibeli Tao.

"Hiks… kasihan sekali Tao Hyung…"

"Oh Sehoon!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pria berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung… akhirnya kau datang…" ujar Sehun lemas sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua belah pipinya.

BUGGGHHH!

Sebuah bogem mentah berhasil didaratkan pada wajah sang bocah maknae. Hingga sudut bibirnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Boneka yang ia dekap jatuh ke lantai. Sementara si pelaku pukulan, bernapas terengah-engah dengan mata yang melebar karena amarah.

"Kris Hyung… ssshhh…" Sehun merintih. Ia memegangi sudut kiri bibirnya.

"AKU SANGAT MENYESALI KAU ADA BERSAMANYA! AKU TAHU KAU TAK DAPAT DIPERCAYA! SEKARANG LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"Tapi Hyung… k-kau hanya salah paham… a-aku tadi-"

"DIAAAM!"

_-oO-Everyone's Baby-Oo-_

Tao. Rahimnya telah disterilisasi. Supaya ia tidak bisa kembali mengandung seorang bayi. Itu lebih baik baginya. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa sangat terpukul. Setelah mengetahui bahwa ia keguguran. Padahal ia begitu mencintai anaknya. Dan ia sudah berusaha untuk merawatnya dengan baik. Tapi takdir memang tidak bisa dipaksa juga.

Kris tidak merasa sedih seperti yang Tao rasakan. Ia hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menjaga Tao dengan baik. Baiklah, Tao keguguran bukan salah Kris. namun ke mana saja ia ketika Tao kontraksi? Ya, ia sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya. Dan ia mengusir Sehun dengan penuh amarah ketika ia tiba di RS. Padahal Sehun yang mengabarinya. Kulit gelap Tao berubah pucat. Itu cukup baginya. Itu sudah lebih dari terlambat.

Dua hari cukup, dan Tao sudah boleh pulang dari RS. Namun di rumahpun ia hanya terkulai lemah di tempat tidurnya. Jarang sekali ia membuka matanya. Kris jadi merindukan sosok Tao yang senantiasa setiap hari membereskan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak. Sekarang Kris harus melakukannya sendirian sebagaimana dulu ketika sebelum Tao tinggal bersamanya. Ditambah, ia harus merawat Tao. Ia menatap sedih perlengkapan bayi –pembelian Tao- yang ia bawa pulang ke rumahnya. Pakaian-pakaian mungil yang sedikit terkena percikan darah yang Tao keluarkan.

Meskipun pada akhirnya bayi itu tiada, setidaknya selama lima bulan ini Tao telah berusaha. Lima bulan yang indah baginya. Ia berjuang. Ia melakukan apapun untuk darah dagingnya.

Kris mengenang di mana Tao memaksakan diri tidur mengenakan baju hangat meskipun merasa sangat gerah.

Ia ingat ketika Tao bolak-balik kamar mandi di manapun ia berada hanya untuk memuntahkan saliva.

Ia ingat ketika Tao dengan mati-matian menahan mual ketika memakan makanan –terlalu- sehat.

Ia ingat ketika prestasi Tao sempat anjlok namun Tao tetap tidak patah semangat dan tak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya.

Ia ingat ketika setiap saat Tao mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil mengajak jabang bayi itu berbicara.

Ia juga ingat ketika ia merasakan kaki kecil menendang telapak tangannya.

Bahkan ada perjuangan lain di luar sepengetahuannya. Di mana Tao –ketika Kai berusaha membunuh sang jabang bayi- mencengkeram bagian tajam pada pisau hingga telapak tangannya mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah hanya untuk menahan agar ujung benda tajam itu tidak menembus perutnya. Tao telah memperjuangkan dirinya demi kehidupan bayinya.

Ia bahkan ingat ketika ia menambah beban Tao -yang sudah terbebani itu- dengan memarahinya dengan penuh kebencian.

Ia ingat ketika ia selalu menghindari Tao setiap kali bocah itu meminta tolong atau sekedar mengajak bicara.

Ia juga ingat ketika ia memukul wajah Tao hanya karena masalah sepele.

Dan ia ingat ketika ia menolak habis-habisan tentang nama anak yang diberikan Tao.

Hanya sesekali ia berbuat baik pada Tao dan itupun karena embel-embel Baekhyun. Ya. Hanya karena ia takut pada pria yang ia sebut Hobit itu.

Namun Tao mencoba menepis itu semua dengan senyuman.

"Maafkan aku Huang Zi Tao… kau mau kan? Aku mencintaimu. Lima bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bukan…?" Kris berbisik selagi tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Tao. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah di tempat tidurnya.

"Tentu… Gege…" jawabnya. Kris mendekatkan wajah mereka. Membuat kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. Ia ingat terakhir ia mencium Tao ketika ia memperkosanya. Dan itupun… ciuman kasar yang hanya diinginkan satu pihak. Namun sekarang, ia membuat sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Dan Tao mencoba untuk menerima sentuhan itu.

"Dan aku juga sangat menyesal dengan kematian Wu Bei. Padahal dia sudah bernyawa dan bisa bergerak dengan aktif"

"Wu Bei?"

"Ya, Wu Diao Bei. Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat tapi… aku ingin nama anakmu, maksudku, anak kita memakai nama margaku" penjelasan itu membuat Tao tersenyum pahit.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak punya lagi sesuatu yang berharga untuk kurawat…" ujar Tao polos seperti biasa. Kris terkekeh.

"Apakah aku kurang berharga untuk kau rawat?" gurau Kris.

"Ah… iya… baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Hahaha. Kau bisa merawatku ketika kau sembuh."

"Tapi Gege, bayiku sudah tidak ada. Kau tidak punya tanggung jawab lagi atasku. Aku bisa kembali ke apartment Baekhyun Hyung. Dan kau bisa tidur sendirian lagi dengan tenang… tanpa ada bocah menyebalkan lagi yang selalu mengganggu di dekatmu…"

"Tidak! Kau tetap di sini Tao."

"Kau harus kembali bersama dengan Chanyeol Hyung…"

"Kau memintaku kembali padanya setelah kita berciuman tadi? Kau ingin membuangku? Kau sangat nakal, Tao" Kris mencubit pipi Tao karena gemas.

"Cinta terakhirku adalah kau…" lanjutnya. Ia menghambur memeluk Tao dengan hati-hati. Tao membalasnya.

"Auw…" ringis Tao.

"Tao, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris panik.

"Aku merasa sedikit nyeri di sini…" Tao mengelus perutnya.

"Tempat di mana Wu Bei pernah bergelayut…" lanjutnya.

"Tao…" Kris menatap prihatin pada Tao lalu mengelus lembut perut rata dengan bekas 25 jahitan di permukaannya itu.

"Oh iya baby, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ujar Kris. ia mulai mengambil sikap karena ingin mengalihkan Tao dari kesedihannya.

"Sesuatu… apa itu, Gege?" Tanya Tao. Kris meraih sesuatu dari bawah ranjang.

"Ta-da!" serunya. Tao membulatkan mata. Pasalnya Kris memberinya seperangkat barang produksi bermerk, merk favorit Tao.

"Woaaa Gucci Summer collections… tapi… tunggu dulu. Bukannya summer collections masih on going? Belum out? Aku tahu betul kapan tanggal outnya! Gege, kau mau menipuku? Ini produk palsu?" heran Tao. Kris menepuk keningnya.

"Bukan… sayangku… kau salah. Justru aku memesan langsung dari perusahaannya. Aku membayar lebih untuk itu. Spesial untukmu…" jelas Kris.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Gege…" ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ada satu lagi" ujar Kris. Tao mengubah ekspresi riangnya dengan wajah ingin tahu, lagi.

"Apa itu?" dan Kris lagi-lagi mengambil sesuatu dari bawah ranjangnya.

"Ta-da!"

"Woaaa sekali lagi terimakasih Gege…" Tao langsung mendekap erat boneka panda berukuran sedang yang diberi Kris. Tao lucu sekali kelihatannya. Seperti anak kecil.

"Dengan senang hati. Kalau begitu… cium aku…" pinta Kris. padahal baru saja mereka berciuman. Tao tersenyum. Ia langsung mengecup pipi Kris.

"Taojjang" ujar Kris sambil mencubit pipi Tao karena gemas.

"Pokoknya Tao kembali tinggal denganku!" begitulah reaksi Baekhyun ketika mendengar pengakuan Kris yang ingin selalu bersama Tao.

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Waktu itu kau memaksaku untuk tinggal dengannya ketika aku tidak mau. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menerimanya dan ingin tinggal bersamanya, kau ingin mengambilnya. Kau begitu egois!" balas Kris.

"Sekarang anakmu sudah tiada. Tidak ada lagi alasan untukmu untuk tetap tinggal bersama Tao."

Mereka berebut. Dan akhirnya Tao yang memutuskan, ia tinggal di kediaman Baekhyun dan Kris secara bergantian selang seminggu. dan seterusnya. Karena Baekhyun mulai kembali mengkhawatirkan Tao. Ia pikir Kris tidak becus. Sampai-sampai Tao keguguran begitu. Di samping itu, Baekhyun merindukan keberadaan seorang bayi polos. Bayi itu adalah Tao. Dan bayi tersebut hampir saja melahirkan seorang bayi.

Kai, ia telah meminta maaf pada Tao dan Tao telah memaafkannya.

Baekhyun, ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun masih mencintai Kris, namun ia benar-benar melepasnya untuk Tao dan mencoba untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa dengan orang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu… baby… Huang Zi Tao…"

_-oO-Everyone's Baby-Oo-_

TAMAT

Special thanks to: **datekazukio, Dobi**_**Panda**_**, Kirei **_**Thelittlethives, ReikiAkishima28**_**, Keyla **_**Lewis**_**, Dindahaehyuk**_**shiper**_**, Dela, **_**KRISme, 91**_**, taoris, Rima-TAOma, **_**anisa. 1**_**, dewi**_**clouds**_**dangko, **_**princess**_** huang, **_**AulChan12, PanDragonease26, KT in the house, baby**_** zireenn, **_**MidnightPandragon1728, unny2013, miss**_**jelek, **_**fallfor**_**haehyuk, WuChan, **_**Wu**_** Zi **_**Rae KTS**_**, kt, junghyera **_**and all the unknown Guest**_**.**

Thank you for keep reviewing for these 7 chapters

Don't forget to review this chapter as well okay? :D


End file.
